Bored
by koolgirl1120
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fic but it's just a bunch of unrelated drabbles or one-shots that I've written by hand or on a mobile device about our favorite gay couple: Klaine! I love fluff but I also love angst, and then more fluff XP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first glee fanfic to be posted on the site, so please be gentle with reviews! (If I even get any) This is just something I came up with when I was in math class a long time ago. A lot of my fics are written by hand when I'm not at home, so those are a lot shorter and not as good as the ones I type for some reason. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic which is basically just Klaine texting :D**

****Bored

Kurt tapped his pencil against his desk impatiently. He huffed a breath as his math teacher droned on and on about trigonometry to all the idiots who couldn't that a straight line did in fact have an angle. Kurt wished desperately for the teacher to assign homework so that he could have something to do.

He was so extremely bored. This matter was so easy to comprehend it was ridiculous. Then - FINALLY - the teacher assigned them their homework and Kurt almost cheered. Yes, he was that bored. Unfortunately, he finished it with ten minutes to spare, meaning he was bored again. He sighed and began to tap his foot to the beat of his playlist of Wicked songs he had going in his head. He checked the wall clock every few seconds, but each time seemed to have a smaller interval than the last.

He wanted to text Blaine, but he was in class as well and didn't want to get him in trouble. At that very moment Kurt's phone began to vibrate. He jumped to answer it before he died of boredom. He looked at the teacher. He was busy scolding two male students. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the text. It was from Blaine.

**Hey :) I'm bored. Cure me? 3**

Kurt smiled. Of course Blaine would be the one to take the risk. He sent a text back with a smile still plastered on his porcelain face.

_Sure baby; just do me a favor though?_  
**Of course**  
_Tell me I'm not disturbing you, that you're bored because you know the subject so well and not because you're failing :(_  
**Haha XD You're forgetting who took all AP classes last year - AT DALTON ;P**  
_Shut up :P_  
**I'm not talking XD**  
_Suuuuure ;)_  
**(Eye roll)**  
_Did you just type an action?_  
**Yes**  
**...**  
**Is that a pet peeve of yours or something?**  
_What? No, sorry. Got a warning from the teacher but I'm still here so he's obviously not doing his job right._  
**Yeah, my teacher's been threatening to take my phone away since the semester started XP**  
_You're just a sneaky little meerkat aren't you? ;)_  
**...**  
_What?_  
**Don't bring Sebastian into this**  
_How did I?_  
_..._  
_Oh! His stupid meerkat face! Right, totally forgot about that jerk_  
**Now Kurt...**  
_It's true! He almost blinded you Blaine!_  
**I thought I asked you not to talk about him :(**  
_Right. Sorry :( Will coffee on me make up for it?_  
**:D You have nothing to make up for, but I never turn down free coffee :)**  
_Don't I know it XP Meet me in the parking lot after school and we'll go to the Lima Bean :)_  
**I'll do you one better ;)**  
_?_

At that moment, the bell rang and Kurt jumped. He grabbed his bag and hurried to get out of the classroom. He just entered the hallway when he saw Blaine leaning against the doorframe of his class; phone in hand. Kurt smiled. Before he could open his mouth to say something his phone vibrated, He looked down at hte screen and his smile grew wider.

**I love you 3**

"I love you too." Kurt replied vocally. Blaine grinned and started typing on his phone again.

**I told you I was bored ;)**

Kurt laughed. "You do realize you can actually wink at me right?" Blaine nodded and Kurt's demeanor suddenly changed. "Oh my GOd, did you lose your voice and I didn't notice? What kind of boyfriend am I that I didn't notice-?"

"Kurt! Kurt stop!" Blaine interrupted him, placing both of his hands on the shoulders of the taller boy. "I didn't lose my voice okay? Stop worrying."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh phew. Now I don't feel so guilty." Blaine smiled and held his arm out for Kurt to take. He did, and they were off to the Lima Bean.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey all! ****Okay, so this one is basically Klaine's first date, so Kurt and Blaine are both at Dalton and it takes places a little bit after Original Song. I tend to make little mistakes like references characters that haven't been introduced at that point in the show so if you spot them let me know. Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I never will.**

Their First Date

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, looking for something out of place or something off about his ensemble. He turned around in front of his full length mirror, being extremely critical towards his outfit and everything about his appearance that night. He was dressed in stark white skinny jeans, a bright blue silk collared shirt, and a black suit jacket paired with a white and blue scarf and blue shoes with white laces. His hair was sculpted perfectly and his complexion was flawless. Finally satisfied, he spritzed some cologne on his neck and wrists and smile nervously at his reflection.

HIs stomach was doing flips and his heart was racing. His breaths were coming up short and he forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart rate by extended his inhales and exhales. Breathing in and out slowly... much better. Just when he thought he was serene, the piercing cry of the Hudmel's doorbell rang through the air, sending his heart into a frenzy once again. Burt's voice reverberated throughout the house. "Kurt! Blaine's here!" Kurt flushed and made his way up the stairs to the living room where he had a good view of the front door. His jaw literally dropped. Blaine looked magnificent. His hair was tamed but curly and shined in the moonlight instead of glistening with brick loads of gel. He was wearing black trousers , brown leather shoes, a white collared shirt, and a blue bow-tie that matched Kurt's scarf. he was carrying a bouquet of irises: Kurt's favourite flower.

Blaine's hazel eyes turned away from Burt to rest on his son and a graceful smile lit up his face. Kurt was staring at him with his mouth open and Blaine blushed, thinking to himself that Kurt was much more beautiful than he could ever be.

"Hi." He finally managed to squeak. He cleared his throat as Kurt approached him and he held out the flowers. "Hey Kurt. You look absolutely gorgeous." Burt coughed and both boys reddened. Kurt accepted the flowers and buried his nose in the bouquet. "For you."

"Thanks." He said. Burt opened his mouth to speak and Kurt mentally panicked. He would not let his dad ruin his first date by scaring Blaine away with one of his, "You break his heart, I break you." speeches. He quickly grabbed Blaine by the elbow and tugged him out the door.

"Right, bye dad!" Kurt called over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he led Blaine to the car. They hopped into Kurt's navigator and pulled out of the driveway.

"so..." Blaine started, unsure of what to say. The awkward silence was almost tangible between them. Eventually, Kurt turned on the music and Candles immediately blasted from the speakers. Both boys smiled.

"Wait... is that... is?" Kurt's cerulean blue eyes widened and his mouth formed an "O" shape. Blaine grinned widely and nodded.

"It's a recording of us from Regionals. I never want to forget that day." Blaine answered. Kurt's eyes were starting to water, but he managed to hold them back as their voices blended together in harmony through the speakers, soothing him.

"I... I don't know what to say." He whispered. He swallowed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Kurt took his hand. "For being you." They smiled at each other and sat in comfortable silence all the way to Breadstix. When they got there, Kurt held the door open for Blaine who got out and thanked him and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Are you as excited as I am right now?" Kurt asked as he bounced up and down on his toes. Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, and probably a lot more nervous too."

"Oh I doubt that! I spent two hours on my hair and two hours picking out an outfit for tonight."

"I sweated through a whole shirt and had to rearrange my whole ensemble."  
Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew." Blaine just laughed as they walked up to the hostess.

"Reservation for Anderson." The hostess nodded with a bright smile on her face and grabbed two menus, signaling for them to follow her.

"Right this way." She led them to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant that was alight with candles. "Your server will be with you shortly." ANd with that, she left and Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other. They looked at the menus.

"So what's up with New Directions?" And just like that, the conversation ignited and was set aflame to blaze throughout the night, glowing in darkness of the room. Kurt went on about his glee club friends and Blaine listened intently. nodding his head at appropriate intervals and gasping when he was supposed to in order to create dramatic effect. Don't misunderstand, he listened to every word Kurt said, he just reacted to what he was saying in ways to make Kurt feel comfortable. His voice calmed Blaine's nerves and butterflies, it's angelic demeanor sent his mood aglow. He rested his head on his hand and stared lovingly at the boy in front of him, happier than he ever thought he'd been.

They had the longest animated conversation with flailing hand gestures and deep voiced imitations. Blaine laughed so hard he cried when Kurt lowered his soprano voice to sound like his dad. Eventually, the two boys were doubled over with laughter, their food having long since been eaten. Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek and sat up properly, finally calming down. Blaine was also starting to breathe deeply. he spotted another tear on Kurt's eyelashes. The countertenor blinked, sending the drop of salt water down his face. Blaine reached over the table and crushed it away with his thumb, letting his hand linger against his face. The warmth that spread from the contact was immensely pleasurable, as Kurt stared into Blaine's smoldering hazel eyes. Kurt leaned into his hand and his eyelids fluttered closed.

Blaine began to gently massage the nape of Kurt's neck and the other boy hummed in approval, muscles relaxing under Blaine's soft touch. He rubbed his fingers in small, comforting circles.

"Would you like the cheque?" Blaine tore his hand away as if he'd been burned as both of them flushed considerably. The waiter smirked as Kurt told him yes. They paid and exited the restaurant, several inches of space between them. When they outside, Kurt pulled him to a secluded corner of the building in the shadows.

"Blaine, you're not going to refrain from touching me in public just because that waiter caught us acting all romantic are you?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper. He looked at the ground and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. Blaine looked appalled that Kurt would would ever ask such a question. He quickly took the boy's hand in his own and then tilted his chin so that they made eye contact.

"Of course not."

"I mean, we don't have to make out twenty-four/seven, grilled cheesus knows we're not Finn and Rachel, but holding hands would be nice, even after being called out on just how gay we are." He admitted shyly. "I don't want to have to hide what we have because of what people might think."

"It's not so much what they think, more like what they'll do, but trust me Kurt, I want this just as much as you do.: And with that, he cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed his lips the his. He inhaled the lovely scent of vanilla, coconut, and mint as well as something indescribably, probably some chemical in cologne. When they broke apart, Kurt smiled and nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"I understand." They both beamed and took a stroll through the nearby park under the waning moon and the millions of twinkling stars, hand in hand. They walked in silence, perfectly content in each other's company. They sat down on a secluded bench with Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder, their hands and fingers intertwined. Kurt sighed happily. "I can't believe this is real - that you're real." Kurt mumbled, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair; had anyone else done that, they would have been dead already.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Would you believe it if I said that this was too good to be true?"

"Of course I can. I think the same thing about you." Kurt smiled. "And if this is a dream, I never want to wake up - ever."

"I feel like tomorrow, I''ll be back at McKinley, miserable and depressed and I won't ever remember you because you don't exist."

"Kurt, i assure you that I exist one hundred percent and that I will never leave you; not for the world." He took Kurt's face in both of his hands and stared deeply into his sea blue eyes, hoping to convey how much trust and truth he had put into his words. THeir breaths mingled as they breathed in synchronisation, breathing each other's oxygen.

"Promise?" Kurt whispered, his insecurities coming out from behind the walls he had spent so long building. Blaine's heart clenched and he cuddled the boy to his chest, never wanting him to have to feel so insecure ever again.

"I promise." He kissed Kurt's hair and they sat there in each other's embrace for who knows how long. They knew that their perfect first date would to end at some point, but neither wanted to let gom wanting to cling to each other for all of eternity, even if it defied all laws; but that's what they did. They defied all the homophobes of the world, the laws of God, even the song defying gravity had been conquered. They were each other's rocks and they needed each other to balance out the insanity of the New Directions, the craziness of the Warblers, and the comic force that is Wevid. They gave each other courage to face bullies and sing their hearts out without fear of judgement. They loved each other, though such words had yet to be spoken.

Several minutes later, Blaine checked his pocket watch. It read nine forty-seven PM. "Crap!" He exclaimed, startling Kurt who jumped violently. "Sorry babe, but we have to go now or your dad is gonna shoot me!: Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled him off the bench and they ran for the car parked outside of Breadstix.  
When they finally reached it, Kurt and Blaine were both panting as they slid into their seats. Once the boys had calmed down some, Kurt blurted, "Babe?" Blaine gave him a quizzical look, so he elaborated. "Back we were at the park, you said, 'Sorry babe, but if we don't go now your dad's gonna take out the shotgun' or something like that. I was referring to the term of endearment.

"Oh!' Blaine exclaimed, blushing all the way to his hairline at the realization. "I'm sorry, it just kind of... felt natural. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? Of course not. I find it sweet." He kissed Blaine's cheek and flicked the music that was once again hooked up to the Ipod he had not seen Blaine plug in. The Warblers' rendition of Teenage Dream came softly from the speakers, emitting grins from both boys.

"Can we agree that although this is technically out song, we not tell people this one and instead give them Candles? I'd rather not have our song be about going all the way, if you know what I mean." Blaine asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but you want our song to instead be about moving on and getting over each other?"

"Good point. What about Baby It's Cold Outside?"

"Christmas songs get old."

"Blackbird?"

"No, just... no."

"Animal?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay then, what do you suggest?"

"Just stick with Teenage Dream."

"Alright." the subject was dropped. After what seemed like only ten minutes. they pulled up to Hudmel home. They were reluctant to leave each other's side.

"I'll walk you to the door." Blaine suggested, and followed Kurt outside.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to kiss you on the porch steps. Wouldn't that be romantic?" Blaine asked, and Kurt laughed as they walked up to the veranda.. Kurt stood on the step and looked down at Blaine. Seeing as how he was taller than Blaine anyway, he had to lean down quite a bit to kiss Blaine.  
Soft, full lips pressed against his and Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with one hand as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him back onto the ground where they were somewhat level in height, bringing them infinitely closer together. The feelings of pure pleasure, bliss, warmth, perfection, and love all melted in that one great kiss to create the strongest emotion known to man - a feeling so strong that no name or description could do it justice.  
When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and totally in love. They were both smiling from ear to ear. "Goodnight Blaine." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose with a giggle and waved as he opened the front door with his house key.

"Sweet dreams Kurt." Blaine called back just as the door shut. Blaine then proceeded to get in his car and drive away, unable to wipe his big goofy grin off his face.

Meanwhile, Kurt turned to the window to watch Blaine drive off into the starry night that would forever be known as Perfect.


	3. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hello everyone! This is basically a rewrite of the scene in Original song where Klaine gets together. I was bored and didn`t have any story ideas so I just started writing with Blaine finding Kurt decorating pavarotti's casket and voila! It's not my best work... but I find it kinda cute xP Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee.**

Candles

"Good-bye Pavarotti." Kurt mumbled through his tears. Over the years, he had learned to hold back his tears in front of anyone and everyone because he knew he would get a major beat down should anyone catch him getting emotional... like a girl. So, the tears flowed freely down his cheeks to land on the wooden desk he was currently leaning on in the library at Dalton Academy - alone.

"Kurt?" At the sound of his name, he whipped his head around to face the speaker. It was none other than Blaine Anderson; the love of his life. Unfortunately, Blaine was unaware of this. Kurt snuffed away his tears as quickly as he possibly could, but it wasnèt fast enough to avoid being noticed.

"What is it Blaine?" The countertenor asked somewhat coldly. Blaine flinched and sat down next to Kurt, eyeing Kurt's craft of the tiny bird's casket.

"Are you okay? You may be the most recent of the Warblers, but you seemed to be the closest to him. I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but he's in a better place now." He rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder and the butterflies in his stomach swirled uncontrollably.

"I'm fine." Was his immediate response. He continued to stare at the table cluttered in glitter and metal and crafting things.

"Kurt, I saw you crying."

"No you didn't."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt... I need to talk to you about something." This piqued the boy's interest and he looked up to stare into Blaine's hazel orbs. He nodded for him to sowed freely down his cheeks to land on the wooden desk he was currently leaning on in the library at Dalton Academy - alone.

"Kurt?" At the sound of his name, he whipped his head around to face the speaker. It was none other than Blaine Anderson; the love of his life. Unfortunately, BLaine was unaware of this. Kurt snuffed away his tears as quickly as he possibly could, but it wasnèt fast enough to avoid being noticed.

"What is it Blaine?" The countertenor asked somewhat coldly. Blaine flinched and sat down next to Kurt, eyeing Kurt's craft of the tiny bird's casket.

"Are you okay? You may be the most recent of the ay what he had to say. Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "Kurt... when you sang Blackbird for Pavarotti, you moved me with how much you cared, how attached you had become, how much sheer emotion you put into your lyrics." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "I made a mistake with Jeremiah and Rachel, I guess that makes two mistakes." He laughed nervously,

"And there are probably a lot more, but... I meant what I said in the choir room. I want to sing a duet with you at Sectionals."  
Kurt held his breath, praying for his speech not to be over. After a few painfully long seconds of silence, Kurt decided he needed to egg him on. "And why Candles?"

"Because." With nothing more to be said, Blaine slowly, ever so slowly, inched forward to see if Kurt would pull away.. He looked shocked, but didn't move. Taking that as a go, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and after a few seconds, Kurt Hummel cupped his cheek and they continued to kiss passionately. After several minutes,, they broke apart and Kurt smirked.

"Alright, Candles it is."


	4. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hi! Sorry about not updating yesterday, but you guys get two chapters today yay! Okay, so this one is Klaine going to another Rachel Berry party during the beginning of summer and this time Kurt gets drunk instead of Blaine. This is my first time writing someone as drunk so it's probably inaccurate and I just wrote it cause I didn't have any other bright ideas. It's rated T for some swearing, so yeah.**

Rachel Berry Party II

"I can't believe we are going to another Rachel Berry party! After what happened last time, I'm not looking forward to going again." Kurt complained. Blaine had literally dragged his boyfriend to the car and was currently driving him to Rachel's house at nine o'clock on a Friday night.

"Come on Kurt, stop pouting." Kurt was indeed sticking out his bottom lip and had his arms crossed. Hearing this, he huffed but sucked his lip back in. "I promise it won't be like last time. After that fiasco, I'll probably never drink again." This, at least, got a chuckle out of the countertenor.

"Last I checked, you enjoyed said 'fiasco'." He pointed out. Blaine made a face that only made Kurt laugh more.

"I was drunk off my ass and I don't even remember it. What's driving me away from the alcohol is that the last time led to our first fight."  
Kurt's gaze softened. "Oh." There was silence in the car except the low music in the background. Eventually, Blaine pulled into the Berry's driveway and before he could get out of the car, Kurt was already holding the door for him with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't is supposed to be the other way around? As in, the driver opens the door for the passenger?" He asked as he exited the vehicle. Kurt shrugged and slipped his arm through Blaine's.

"We were never ones to follow stereotypes. We tend to break them pretty frequently don't you think?"

"Mmhm." Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek and rang the doorbell. The pounding music blared from the basement so loudly that Kurt and Blaine could feel the vibrations in the ground. After about thirty seconds, a wasted Puck answered the door.

"Kuuuuurt! And Bla... Blaiiiii..." Puck collapsed on the porch and began to snore loudly. Klaine shared a look and lifted the unconscious football player into the house, closing the door behind them. They plopped him on the couch and made their way to the basement with plugs placed tightly in their ears.

The music got even louder as they descended the stairs, arm in arm. When they got there, it was a sight to see. Rachel was completely drunk and singing way off key while dancing like a zombie on the mini stage. Sam and Mercedes were making out in a corner, as were Brittany and Santana - in a different corner. Artie and Finn were having a sober conversation by the couch. Quinn and Joe were nowhere to be seen and Sugar was dancing to the music way off beat as Rory stared open-mouthed. Mike and Tina were passed out on the floor, one on top of the other. Kurt was surprised to see Matt and Lauren having a shot contest at the bar.

Blaine smiled and took a glass of some sort of alcoholic drink from the bar and handed it to Kurt who raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, I don't drink." He stated. Blaine nudged him with his shoulder softly.

"Aw, come on. You got to see me totally intoxicated, now I want to see you wasted." He was smiling and practically shoved the drink into Kurt's hands. Kurt shook his head determinedly.

"No way am I ever going to touch that stuff again."

_Thirty minutes later..._

Kurt was more than a little tipsy as he serenaded his one hundred percent sober boyfriend who was smiling smugly from the bar stool at which he sat. Finn and Artie watched in amusement as Kurt slurred his words and collapsed on the floor midway through the chorus of Teenage Dream.

Blaine chuckled and heaved Kurt into his arms to take upstairs where they would spend the night, like everyone else, to avoid drunk driving. He easily made his way to the guest room and gently set Kurt down on the bed. The boy was giggling uncontrollably and was very near hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, laughing along with him. What? Laughter is contagious you know.

"Secrets." Kurt giggled. Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt nodded.

"Like what?"

"Like how I lost my virginity to Brittany." He whispered in the tenor's ear. Blaine's eyes widened. "But don't tell my boyfriend, I'm planning on using that story (or is it a lie? I don't remember...) to prank the crap out of him!" He burst into more giggles as Blaine sighed in relief. A smirk worked its way across his face.

"Any other secrets?"

"Just that my NYADA letter said that I didn't get in because word got out that I called Carmen a bitch." He said through his laughter.  
Blaine sucked in a breath. Could Kurt have gotten rejected from his dream school because of him? Blaine had bragged to the Warblers how supportive Kurt was of Rachel and what if they told other people and it somehow reached the people at NYADA? What if it was all his fault? Guilt coursed through him and his stomach churned with anxiety. Through all this thinking, Kurt had only taken a minor pause in his "confession" and just plowed on.

"But apparently Rachel told Finn who bitched about it on his blog. Did you know he had a blog? I didn't know he had a blog and I'm his brother." Blaine exhaled and kissed his boyfriend to make him shut up.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Night Blaine."


	5. Chapter 6

**A.N. I don't even know what this is... it's not my best work... but I'm running out of drabbles to give you guys! I still have other stuff though so check those out when you get bored of this :) Basically, Kurt goes missing and Blaine and Finn try and find him, this is after Kurt transfers back to McKinley but before Blaine follows. This one is also rated T for a tiny bit of swearing and gay bashing. It's also incredibly short and not very good. I only had one page to write on when I did this, and my handwriting is big...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee, and I didn't last chapter either.**

You Never Know - 04/19/12

"Put me down!" Kurt cried as Azimio, and the rest of the football jocks grabbed a hold of him and lifted him into the air with devious smiles on their faces.

"No chance faggot." Azimio sneered as they dumped the poor boy into the dumpster and stole his bag so that he couldn't contact help or possibly escape.

"Wait-!" Kurt tried to protest but they simply slammed the roof down on him and placed a lock on it. They all laughed maniacally and left, leaving Kurt to lie there and cry as the overwhelming fumes of garbage intoxicated him.

GLEE

"What do you mean he's not here? School ended three hours ago! Blaine yelled at Finn who stood in hte doorway. Blaine had just gone to Kurt's house to pick him up for their date with a bouquet of roses in his hands, when his step-brother Finn answered the door.

Finn was starting to worry too, shifting from to foot to foot, side to side. "I thought he was with you." He admitted, biting his lip. They came to a mutual understanding and stopped for a beat. They bolted for his truck.

GLEE

"Pick up Kurt! Pick up!" Blaine pleaded to his cell phone as he dialed. With a frustrated huff at his boyfriend's cheery voicemail, he slammed it back into his pocket. That had been the fifth time he'd called in the past hour. He and Finn had been searching all afternoon and evening, but there had been no sign of the countertenor.

Eventually, they came to the back of the school. FInn was rambling on about something, probably Rachel and her latest antics, but Blaine shushed him, heart pounding.

"Listen!" He ordered, placing a finger to his lips. Very softly, he heard Kurt's beautiful voice singing. They ran towards him and came to the dumpster where he was singing Candles. Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes as he recognized the tune but blinked them back. He and Finn managed to smash the lock to a pulp and opened the rood. There, lay Blaine's one true love, crumpled and weak, and still singing.

Blaine scooped him up in his arms and laid him down on the ground as Finn left to call the entirety of the New Directions and assure them that he'd been found and that he was okay. Blaine knew immediately who had done this to his beloved Kurt - and he was going to make them pay. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Kurt's ivory face and breathed in his scent, burying his nose in his hair. Underneath all the trash was the distinct smell of Kurt: a mixture of indistinguishable scents but loved by Blaine all the same. He cradled his boyfriend in his arms and realized that Kurt had fallen asleep under the protective cover that he was now safe with the one he loved. He lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's temple and ran his thumb back and forth over the planes of his cheek, sensing the dried tears and almost shedding a few of his own.  
You never know when something could take away the ones you love, so cherish every moment.

**End Note - No, Kurt did not die, just so there's no confusion.**


	6. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hiya! This one is rated T for some making out. So Kurt is graduating (I wrote this before the episode Good-bye aired) when something causes a setback where. No real plot, just... a drabble, I guess. Enjoy :)**

**Diclaimer - I do not own any characters such as Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, etc or anything from Glee nor Glee itself.**

Graduation

"Oh my God, we're graduating today!" Rachel squealed in the passenger seat of Kurt's car. Kurt - who was driving - and Rachel were already wearing their caps and gowns. Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I know! And tomorrow we're off to New York!" He squealed right back, equally as excited. There were only a couple minutes until they reached the school.

"I can't believe we're going to NYADA in a few weeks! Then we're going to be Broadway stars and get on the walk of fame and star in movies and then I'll write an autobiography called Berry Talented!" She winked at him and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they pulled into the parking lot of William Mckinley High School.

"And then you, Finn, and I will move into our condo and next year, Blaine will join us in New York at Juilliard and then when you guys graduate I'll stay behind a year to wait for Blaine and you two will find somewhere else to live." Kurt winked and Rachel huffed, but nothing could quell her anxiety.

"Fine." They hopped out of the car and skipped arm in arm inside their old school. They skipped all around, visiting places that brought back tidal waves of memories. By the end, the two graduates were crying, especially when they the reached the choir room.

"I remember when we were fighting over a solo for Defying Gravity." Rachel sighed contentedly as the two reminisced.

"Hey losers!" Someone shouted from the hallway. Before either grad could turn around, an ice cold liquid substance made its way into their backs and gowns . Rachel squealed from the cold as Kurt whipped around, eyes blazing with fury. He scanned the hallways, but it seemed that the bully had disappeared. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and they raced to the girls' bathroom before the ceremony started. They immediately began to remove the slushie facials with practiced ease - as if they had had to do it countless times before. Kurt sighed in frustration.

"This isn't going to come out!" Kurt stated, immensely disappointed as he looked at the stains in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Rachel placed her collar over Kurt's head and around his neck.

"Here Kurt, we'll switch, I don't mind, but I know you don't want Blaine to worry." She smiled at him and sashayed out of the room. Kurt marveled at her moment of selflessness and followed her out.

GLEE

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt walked up to the stage of the auditorium - a fitting place in Kurt's opinion - and grabbed his scroll with the biggest and brightest plastered on his face. He shook hands with principals Figgins and blew a kiss to the crowd as he walked off stage. He caught his boyfriend's eyes and his beaming smile seemed to get impossibly wide.

GLEE

"God Kurt, you looked amazing up there! It took everything I had not to jump you when you walked on stage, I never knew a cap and gown could look so sexy." Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips as they kissed fiercely. The tongues had been broken out long ago. Kurt chuckled in response, never taking his mouth off Blaine's. He grabbed Blaine's tie and brought him down harder as they collapsed continued on the couch; Blaine on top of Kurt. They continued with their heated make out session in Kurt's living room as they tangled each other with various body parts.

Eventually, they broke apart for air, panting. Blaine went back to cool down but Kurt was having none of that. As soon as he had a breath of oxygen he yanked Blaine back towards him and crashed their lips together. Neither one was complaining. Soon, Kurt began to hastily untie Blaine's tie as the other boy ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. The tie was thrown carelessly to the ground as Blaine shrugged off his blazer and tossed it to the floor. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt once again and Kurt managed to get all of two buttons on Blaine's shirt undo before he caught his wrists.

"Nuh uh, my turn." He growled hungrily as he knocked off Kurt's cap which he had remarkably found after throwing it in the air. Kurt didn't seem to care so much about it now; key words being so much.

"It's going to be covered in lint now." Kurt grumbled, but the kissing didn't cease. Blaine laughed breathily as he removed the collar Kurt's gown and began to run his fingers across Kurt's clothes chest, making both boys shiver with pleasure. All of a sudden, Blaine's fingers froze.

"Why is your gown sticky?" Blaine asked between panting breaths. Kurt tensed and didn't know what to do.

"No reason." Wow, that was a stupid reason. Kurt thought, and he cringed. Blaine was on top of him, straddling him even, and he had no way of escape.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined, but he was dead serious. He cupped his boyfriend's chin and lifted his face so that he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Kurt gulped nervously.

"I spilled a slushie on myself." Damn it! I meant apple juice! Stupidstupidstupid! He cringed again.

"Are you sure it was you who spilled the slushie?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. His breath tickled his ear and Kurt shifted underneath the weight of his highschool sweetheart. "Please tell me." Blaine pleaded and Kurt couldn't help himself.

"Rachel and I got slushied this afternoon." He blurted, but couldn't bring himself to regret it. A relationship is nothing without honesty.

"Oh Kurt..." Blaine's eyes softened and he snuggled his boyfriend into his chest and nuzzled his nose into his hair. "I'm sorry." Kurt pulled away.

"Don't be. It's not your fault and you can't always be there to protect me and I'm going to New York for a year. I've had worse and I didn't want you to worry." He placed a hand against Blaine's cheek who closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

"But I want to be there for you when I can... While you're still here." Blaine whispered. A single tear slid down his cheek and Kurt gently and swiftly wiped it away.

"Blaine... I'm leaving over the summer. You have to get to get used to the fact that you can't shield me anymore."

Blaine suddenly got angry. "Well then maybe I should get used to not seeing you everyday as well." He stated and started to pull away, but Kurt grabbed him by the elbow and kept him there.

"No! Baby, please don't leave." He begged, the hurt evident in his voice. Blaine immediately regretted it but didn't budge. "No, you won't see me every day, but we WILL see each other, okay?" Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands. "We have Skype, and Facebook, and cell phones, and holidays, and we'll visit each other as often as possible. Until then... you'll just have to settle for the real thing." Kurt smiled and slid his hands up Blaine's shirt to massage the tense muscles in his back. Blaine immediately relaxed into Kurt's touch.

"Okay." He purred and Kurt giggled. He had clearly won this battle. The sadness was evident in his eyes though, and Blaine took notice.  
'Hey, hey, none of that." Then he smirked. "We should start practicing." Catching on, Kurt mirrored his smirk.

"I thought we were."


	7. Chapter 8

**A.N. Welcome to another chapter of Bored! :) This one is rated K and is basically about Blaine and Kurt at Dalton before they got together but after Original songs. They sang Candles at Regionals but didn't kiss in Original Song. And Blaine is NOT claustrophobic in this one ;P Enjoy and review if you feel like it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee**

****Rainbows and Shattered Crystal Hearts

The hallways of the boarding school were bare and creepy, even in the middle of the day. It was the weekend, so most of the students had gone home for a couple of days to spend time with their families. But that didn't mean that the rooms weren't available when school wasn't in session, it just meant that the students who actually boarded usually didn't like to spend their weekends in an empty school. Blaine was an exception to said rule.

He LOVED being at school when nobody was around. He loved to patrol the hallways and corridors in search of secret places he could call his own and come to when he was feeling blue. Up to date, he had found an alcove with a view of the Dalton Academy Campus grounds, a claustrophobic hallway with no lights hidden behind a curtain with a dead end, a little closet under the biggest spiral staircase in the building, and a ladder to the unused attic. Being the castle-like school that it was, the architecture amazed Blaine to no extent. But no matter how exciting it was to explore new territory and see things he'd never seen before, he wanted desperately to share it with someone. Just one person with whom he could discuss his secrets with comfort instead of holding it all in by himself. Of course, he could always tell the other Warblers, but then his spots to think privately would always be taken and/or crowded. Wes and David were too hyper and everyone else Blaine wasn't really close to.

But all that was before Kurt Hummel came along. He transferred right smack in the middle of the school year, and he wasn't a boarding student. Despite that, he and Blaine had become the best of friends, if not so much more. They had both harbored secret feelings of love for each other since they had met, but it wasn't until May that Blaine FINALLY realized that fact. Kurt, however, had realized it at Christmas time and was getting tired of waiting. He had confessed his feelings on Valentine's day, but Blaine had said that he hadn't wanted to ruin what they already had, but at the time neither of them really knew what that was. They were extremely close, they knew just about everything about one another and they were too close to be friends, but not physical enough to be lovers. Yeah, they were comfortable sitting in the same bed together when talking and brushing knees under the table when they went for coffee, in fact, Kurt practically LIVED for those moments when the shiver up his spine sent pleasure throughout his body; but when the touch lasts a little longer than necessary or they get a little TOO close for comfort, Blaine shyly moves away and Kurt feels extremely disappointed but masks it well with his years of acting experience. All of this led to Kurt believing that Blaine didn't feel the same way but little did he know that Blaine was just as head over heels for him as he was crazy about him.

One day, Blaine decided he wanted to share his hiding spots with Kurt because they would be alone and he could finally confess his love for the boy. At least, that was the REAL reason he wanted to share another one of his secrets with someone who already knew so much about him. Unfortunately, Blaine was so adorably oblivious that even HE wasn't aware of the real reason he wanted to trust Kurt with his super cool hiding spots.

So on the next Friday, Blaine had used his famous and irresistible puppy dog eyes to literally beg Kurt to stay over for the weekend with him - like a sleepover. Blaine knew that Kurt had frequent sleepovers with the New Directions girls and wondered if that would help convince him.

"Blaine, my dad would never let that happen." Kurt had responded to Blaine's pleading eyes, but he knew he had already won this battle.

"Why no-ot?" Blaine whined and Kurt just rolled his eyes with a corner of his mouth turned up, meaning it wasn't serious.

"Because sleeping in the same room as another gay guy for the weekend is not something parents should encourage." Kurt pointed out. Blaine pouted and knew that Kurt would find a way to please him because... well, he was KURT. And Kurt could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA-" Blaine started, but was soon cut off by a very annoyed counter tenor.

"Alright! Fine, I'll convince my dad somehow, but be warned, Finn will have YOUR head when he finds out." Kurt looked hesitant but Blaine was ecstatic. Finally! Someone to talk to about something he had never told anyone ever before. So ecstatic in fact, that he had completely missed the remark about Kurt's step-brother.

"Great! Thanks Kurt!" And without giving it a second thought, he showed his gratitude by kissing him on the cheek but was racing back towards his room before he could see the incredibly cute blush spread across Kurt's face.

And so, late Saturday afternoon, Kurt drove to Dalton with a duffel bag in the passenger seat anticipating a weird weekend with the boy he was totally in love with. Pushing all negative thoughts aside for the moment, he pulled into the parking lot and was immediately met with an over excited Blaine.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! K-!"

"ENOUGH!" Kurt shouted. Blaine snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to start the weekend off badly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited today." He rocked back and forth on his feet, clearly not wanting to keep still. Kurt took notice and narrowed his eyes.

"Blaine, how many coffees have you had today?" he asked. Blaine actually had to THINK about it before answering.

"I dunno, five?" Kurt's eyes widened considerably.

"FIVE? Blaine! It's like-" looks at watch, "- two in the afternoon! Why would you-?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever come on!" In all his excitement, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and almost literally dragged him into school. When they reached the hallway where the math classes were held, Blaine winked at Kurt over his shoulder. "I know a short cut."

Kurt sucked in a breath. It was a poorly played reenactment of when they had first met on the Dalton staircase that was getting father and farther behind them. But this time, they weren't headed for the choir room. Instead, Blaine led him up several flights of stairs and through twisting hallways without a word.

Eventually, Blaine stopped in front of a wall between two windows, barely out of breath. Meanwhile, Kurt was lightly panting behind him, wondering to himself how he had been talked into his. He sent a questioning raised eyebrow in Blaine's direction. The other simply smirked and moved one of he curtains out of the way to reveal a giant hole in the wall that appeared to be a tunnel of some sort, or a blocked hallway that used to exist but they put up a wall instead. Kurt gasped.

"What is that?"

"It's one of many secret hiding spots." explained Blaine. He winked and then proceeded to crawl through the hole that he was JUST tiny enough to fit through. "Come on Kurt!" his call echoed in the tiny hallway.

"I may be skinnier than you Blaine, but I happen to be a lot taller." Kurt refused. Blaine stuck his head back out.

"Please try?" He pouted and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the mad powers of his puppy dog eyes. After a short time. Kurt became exasperated and sighed.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Yay!" Blaine jumped for joy and crawled back in. Hesitantly, Kurt followed, taking it one step at a time. He didn't want to risk getting his Ralph Lauren outfits even the slightest bit dirty. He put one leg through, then one arm, then his head. He tried pulling his other arm through but found that his shoulders took up the entire hole and he couldn't fit through. He stepped back out and tried again. And again. And again. Eventually he sighed and gave up.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I tried. I really did." There was no answer. Kurt stuck his head through the hole and looked around the dark space. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" Kurt jumped back into the light so fast you'd think he'd expected Karofsky to... oh. "Kurt?" Blaine said worriedly as he gazed at his friend sprawled on the floor. The fear in his eyes dissipated as fast as it had come and he huffed out a breath.

"Blaine Anderson, you can't scare me like that!" he all but yelled. Blaine tried very hard to bite back a laugh. Kurt was just so cute! He held out a hand to help him up and pulled his friend to his feet.

"I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely.

"How did you get out without my noticing?"

"Oh, once you're through the hole it's a small hallway that leads to the other side of the school. I came around."

"There's another hole like this one on the other side of the school?" Kurt looked shocked to say the least. Dalton had always been perfect in his eyes, with it's castle like structure and immaculately clean furniture and organized books on shelves. The students all seemed nice enough and the teachers weren't unnecessarily strict but strict enough. Maybe it was only perfect because a certain gay boy *cough* Blaine *cough* had distracted him from the flaws. The homework load was sheer torture and the subjects were scattered around the school instead of in one wing. The dorms were on the other side of the school from the cafeteria and the library had a floor to itself; four floors from where the classes were held. Also, there were apparently giant holes in the walls.

"Come on, let's go get you settled in and we'll do whatever you want to do for a little while before I show you something else." Blaine at least looked a little bit calmer than before, his eyes shining. Kurt nodded as a small blush creeped into his cheeks at the thought of sleeping in Blaine's room.

He followed his crush through more winding hallways in comfortable small talk until they reached his room. Kurt took deep breaths as Blaine opened he door. Kurt blinked. It didn't even look lived in. The beds were perfectly made and the walls were bare. There weren't any clothes or shoes scattered anywhere, nor were there any utensils or papers on the desk. There were no pictures or accessories or school bags or stuffed animals, only Dalton furniture and sheets.

"Welcome to my room." Blaine said as he walked in and sat in he desk chair. Kurt closed the door behind him and sat his duffel bag on the floor next to one of the beds.

"You sure David won't mind my sleeping in his bed?" Kurt questioned hesitantly. Blaine shook his head no. "You did change the sheets right?" Blaine nodded and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed into the bed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Want to go to the Lima Bean?"

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, the whole point of you sleeping over is to spend time AT Dalton. We can do that anytime."

"Ooookay," Kurt said. Blaine was never one to turn down coffee, but getting another one probably wasn't a good idea seeing as he was already going off of five of them. The first one probably having worn off by now. "Let's watch a movie."

Blaine's ears twitched like a dog's and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Which one?"

They both looked at each other for a moment. "Mamma Mia!" they both exclaimed then burst into laughter. They were so in sync with each other it was creepy, but neither one cared. Blaine popped the DVD into his laptop and lay on his bed face down to watch. He patted the spot next to him for Kurt to join him. He blushed but complied.

Blaine's bed was small, to say the least, but Kurt honestly couldn't care less about how uncomfortable he was, the smaller the space, the more pressed up to Blaine he has to be. Their arms were touching and their legs were touching and their HIPS were touching... Kurt blushed furiously and couldn't even look Blaine in the eye as they settled down to watch the movie. After belting out Dancing Queen, Blaine tried and failed to dance whilst lying down and his arm accidentally hit Kurt in the face causing him to rear back in shock which caused him to fall off the bed with an "Ah!" and a THUD!

Blaine leaned over the side of the bed to check on him but he didn't know that Kurt was already trying to sit up so their faces ended up closer than he'd intended. Neither of them dared move.

"Hello." Kurt said after a while. This seemed to shake Blaine out of his trance from staring at Kurt's face for so long. He sat bolt upright on the bed and smiled, though it wasn't 100% real. Kurt noticed but tried not to think about it too hard.

"Hi." Blaine said after a few minutes of awkward silence and Mamma Mia playing in the background. "Um... I'm really sorry about knocking you over." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, sweating a little nervously. Why am I so nervous? This is Kurt I'm talking to, we can tell each other anything! Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry, it was an accident and I forgive you." He waved a hand dismissively. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now let's get back to the movie" Kurt happily obliged and they seemed to be lying even closer than before. The spark of electricity that caused both of them to flush bright red was pleasurable and shocking. They both wanted so much more though...

Singing along to all the songs and dancing around the room left all the awkwardness to fade into nonexistence. Kurt and Blaine were having fun with their little sleepover when the movie ended. Kurt looked at his watch. It was only 4:30.

"Alright, now I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before." Blaine announced as he closed his laptop with a goofy smile on his face. Intrigued and a little flattered that Blaine would tell him a secret that he trusted him so much with, Kurt smiled.

"Really? Is it the amount of gel you scoop into your hair every morning?" Kurt joked and Blaine just scowled playfully.

"If you're going to make fun of it maybe I won't tell you." Blaine crossed his arms and turned away from Kurt, sticking his nose high into the air. Kurt pouted. Then an idea popped into his head. Could he risk it? Yes. Yes he could.

Kurt slowly tip-toed from David's bed to Blaine's and sat down behind him. He was facing away from him. He didn't budge at the squeak of the bed under the added weight - that was just what he was counting on. He smiled wickedly and slowly walked his fingers up Blaine's arm, the tips of his soft hands just barely grazing his skin and Blaine's arm was suddenly covered in goosebumps. Kurt was highly aware of the way Blaine's breath had hitched slightly and was breathing a bit harder than before. He grinned devilishly as he leaned in close so that his breath ghosted against Blaine's ear. A pleasurable shiver went up and down the boy's spine, and still he didn't move. Why would he? Kurt then proceeded to walk his fingers up both Blaine's arms and whisper in his ear. His breath tickled the other boy's skin and Blaine was going crazy.

"Please?" Kurt's voice was low and pleading. Blaine was at a loss for words. How was this happening? Did this mean that Kurt felt the same way? Or was he just messing with him? Eventually, he realized he had to respond, but with his body was hyper aware of his crush just inches behind him he couldn't get out more than a stutter.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure." He replied and Kurt 'hum'-ed in his ear, then pulled away as if nothing happened with a huge smirk on his face. Blaine turned to face him but found he couldn't be angry, not when this was he result. Then it was his turn to smirk, because he was going to give him a taste of his own medicine and just kiss him. But before he could even get up off the bed to join Kurt on David's, Nick and Jeff burst into the room, slamming the door in process and causing the two boys to jump.

"Blaine! We need your help!" Nick panted. Jeff was right behind him and also slightly out of breath. A bit annoyed at the interruption, Blaine spoke.

"What is it?"

"The food in the cafeteria is horrible and my car broke down!" Jeff exclaimed. Blaine and Kurt stared uncomprehendingly. Coughing awkwardly, Nick explained in more detail.

"We're starving but the kitchen's food has all expired and we have no way out of here. We were wondering if you could give us a lift?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. He seemed a little shy about asking, but Jeff didn't see the rudeness of the question and waited impatiently for an answer. His stomach growled in sync with Nick's and the four boys laughed.

"Sorry guys, but Kurt's got my undivided attention this weekend and I don't intend on breaking the promise I made. Take the bus or something." Blaine shrugged and the two boys left, grumbling stuff to each other under their breaths.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out into the hallway. He didn't let go, and he didn't think he ever would.

"Planning on telling me where we're going?" Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him through the school.

"You know that hallway I showed you earlier?" Kurt nodded, "Well, it's one of the many secret hiding spots I have discovered over the course of my stay at Dalton and I want to show them all to you. No one else knows about these, not even Wes and David."

"That's actually really cool! And as long as I don't see any spiders or get my clothes dirty I'd be happy to play in your little hiding spots with you. And don't worry, my lips are sealed." He mimed zipping his mouth closed and Blaine just laughed. "So, where are we going this time?"

"You'll see." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed. Something about this guy just made him so relaxed and playful... but so self-conscious and scared of rejection. But he had pretty much accepted the fact that they were never going to get out of the friend zone. Blaine was sometimes the only thing that kept him sane. That, and music.

Eventually, they came upon another dead end of a hallway. Kurt was confused. "What? Is there a big safe behind that painting or something?"

Blaine laughed. "No, but that would be awesome!" The lead soloist of the Warblers then proceeded to walk towards the corner where the two walls met at a ninety degree angle; except they didn't meet. There was enough space for him to squeeze through before disappearing. Without hesitation, Kurt followed and (despite being skinnier than Blaine) had much difficulty squeezing in. Once his whole body was in, he could see Blaine sitting on a windowsill that jutted out of the wall with a beautiful view of the property around Dalton and the sky at sunset. Kurt managed to sit opposite Blaine and just stare at the scenery as the sky changed colours in the most majestic way possible.

"Wow," Kurt breathed.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it? This is my third time seeing it and I'm still amazed."  
Kurt nodded mutely and continued to watch. Blaine bit his lip in his nervous state. Although the sunset was extremely serene and calming, what he was about to do could possibly determine his entire future. Finally, he managed to say something.

"Kurt?" Said boy turned to look at him and tilted his head in the cutest way possible. Blaine was thrown by the beauty of the counter tenor in the soft lighting of the setting sun, and wow that sounded cheesy, but he honestly couldn't care less. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember when we met, and I sang Teenage Dream to you?"

"I knew you were singing it to me! I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine laughed. "I mean, you were staring at me the whole time, why wouldn't I assume that?"

"Well, I didn't realize this fact until a few short days ago. And then there was the whole 'Baby It's Cold Outside' thing and-"

"You rocked that duet by the way." Kurt interjected. Blaine smiled at the compliment but continued with the little speech he was totally making up on the spot.

"Thanks, you were pretty phenomenal yourself." He saw Kurt blush no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "And the song was about a man who was using the cold as an excuse to sleep with a woman who is attracted to him and it was totally inappropriate to sing with my best friend-"

"That was the day I realized I loved you."

Woah... WHAT? Was all Blaine could think. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he remained silent. Kurt plowed on as if nothing had happened.

"I guess you could say that I had a crush on you since we met, but it wasn't until we did that duet that I realized how deep my feelings truly were for you. I wanted to play it safe after the whole 'Karofsky' thing so I waited it out a bit longer, but I found myself wanting you more and more and by the time Valentine's day rolled around, I was planning on telling you, but then you said you were planning on serenading someone and I thought it was me but it wasn't and then you were heartbroken and I couldn't ask you out because you said you didn't want to ruin what we had and I didn't even know what we had but I accepted anyway knowing you would just be on be rebound and that never ends well. But then the whole Rachel Berry incident happened and I thought I'd lost ANOTHER guy to her as well but then you got offended and I can understand that but I just didn't want to lose you and then you turned out to be gay after all and I just didn't want to bring up the topic of romance for a little while. And then we did 'Candles' at regionals and it was a song about moving on and I was just thinking to myself that you don't want to be with me and-"

Blaine crushed his lips onto Kurt's, effectively shutting him up. After a second of shock, the counter tenor recovered and began to kiss back. Their lips moved in sync and they felt like two halves of a whole had been reunited and their hearts had exploded and shattered like crystal into millions of tiny shards of glass that reflected millions of rainbows in their now connected world. It felt great - no, better than great, it felt... indescribable. You can't describe magic like that... the closest you can get is true love.

When they finally broke apart, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and the two began to happily watch the sunset. Blaine began to play with Kurt's hair and for once, he didn't mind.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Kurt mumbled and Blaine felt his heart squeeze.

"Kurt, I'm sorry that I was so oblivious to your feelings for so long and that I put you through all that hurt, but I'm here now and I want to spend every second of my life with you. I love you Kurt Hummel." He tilted Kurt's chin up to turn and face him and saw the pure joy in the boy's sea blue eyes. A single tear of joy slid down his cheek and Blaine kissed it away as more came streaming down. Blaine was happy to peck them all away as Kurt threw his arms around him.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson, you have no idea how much." He sobbed into his chest and buried his face in it. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his head on top of Kurt's.

"I think I do." he whispered before planting a kiss on top of Kurt's head before drifting off to sleep with his... boyfriend(?) in his arms and the glow of the sunset before him, despite the fact it paled in comparison to one Kurt Hummel.


	8. Chapter 9

**A.N. Howdy! XP Okay, so this one is rated T for some gay bashing flashbacks. It starts with Blaine looking for Kurt and finds him in his room (he boards at Dalton in this story 'kay?) crying his eyes out. I know the ending kind of sucks but it's not that bad... I hope... Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognize**

You're Lucky I Love You

"Kurt?" Blaine called, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. There sat his best friend in the whole world in the fetal position next to his bed, as if he had fallen off and not bothered to get back up again. "What's wrong?"

Blaine let himself into the room as his mentor side took over and knelt down next to the counter tenor (also known as Kurt) of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He placed a hand on Kurt's back for comfort but the boy flinched and pulled away. Confused, Blaine let his hand drop onto his lap.

Kurt had yet to respond, his face was still buried in his knees and Blaine's heart was breaking at the sight. How could Kurt, out and proud gay, sassy, extravagant KURT be this... vulnerable? It was shocking to say the least. But then a sob racked through Kurt's body and Blaine immediately got over his shock to wrap his arms around Kurt. At first, he resisted, but once he realized that the other guy wasn't going to let go, he simply relaxed into the touch and continued to cry.

They stayed in that same position for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall behind them. Blaine had to bite his tongue to hold back questioning Kurt before he was ready to talk, but he knew which side of him was more dominant.

"Kurt, please?" Blaine whispered softly. He mentally cursed himself for letting that one measly beg slip from his mouth. Kurt didn't seem to have heard him. Blaine was about to breathe a small sigh of relief when Kurt shifted and looked up into his eyes.

Blaine gasped. He had never seen a face look that beautiful AND heart-wrenching at the same time. Tears ran down Kurt's face at an alarming speed and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He sniffled and his eyes only seemed to water MORE. Slowly, ever so slowly, he nodded.

"Blaine," it started out as a whisper that Blaine could barely hear, but Kurt got louder with each word he spoke, though not too loud. "I-I went to v-visit the New Directions a-at McKinley." Blaine sucked in a breath. He knew that school had a bad case of homophobia and that Kurt had been bullied to the point where one of the jocks had kissed him and then threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. Blaine tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. "At first, it was all happy and I even joined them in a happy song, much to Rachel's protests." He cracked a smirk and Blaine smiled back, just imagining the look on the girl's face as she debated the happiness of being reunited win her best friend and the worry that he'll steal their songs for sectionals. "And after glee was over, I went around the school to say hello to my favorite teachers and such, thinking I pretty much had the school to myself, when it turns out there was a football practice running late." Blaine tensed. The worst of the bullies were always football jocks, but that statement is also false because all of the glee guys at McKinley were on the football team. Blaine almost didn't want to hear what happened next, but he knew Kurt needed to get the experience out of his system and have someone to talk to for comfort. He braced himself for what he was about to hear. "As I was walking down the halls towards the exit, D-D-Dave w-was..." he was shaking so hard that he couldn't speak and another sob shook him violently. Blaine gave the boy a reassuring squeeze as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Taking a deep breath and wringing the hanker chief he was holding several times, the story continued. "He and the entire football team (minus Finn and the rest of them that particular day, lucky me) turned the corner and spotted me. We stood there, at opposite ends of the corridor, when suddenly Azimio had me by the collar and shoved me into the lockers behind me. I don't even know how he got there so fast, I must have been in shock and I was SO close to leaving, Blaine I was THIS close!" Kurt cried into Blaine's blazer with such fear and intensity that he could have sworn that his heart broke on the spot. He began to rub soothing circles on his back and whisper compliments and reassurances in his ear before vowing to murder those jocks for putting Kurt in such a state that he had never seen before. He felt the anger rise inside of him and suddenly he was having very vivid images of himself beating the crap out of Karofsky.

"Kurt, if they hurt you I SWEAR we will make them pay. We can get them expelled or sent to jail for assault or..." Blaine really could go on for a very long time, but he knew Kurt needed to finish his story. "Sorry, go on." He gestured for Kurt to continue and he sniffled before nodding.

"I told them to back off and he did, but then Karofsky came into the picture and he literally had a death grip on my throat." Kurt reached up to touch his neck lightly and Blaine could see the red marks where Karofsky's fingers had been. He was horrified. Karofsky had tried to kill Kurt! Before Blaine could register any real emotion besides shock, Kurt began speaking again. "He told the others he could 'handle' me and they left without a word. It was as if they didn't mind almost witnessing a murder." Kurt shuddered and Blaine drew him even closer - if possible. His teeth were clenched and he was shaking from rage, but Kurt didn't seem to notice because he was shaking just as violently. "So they left, and then we were alone and I started screaming. I wanted someone, ANYONE to hear me. But no one showed up to my rescue and I knew I was in for it. I braced myself, closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for death to take me while I thought of nothing but you. How you would feel guilty for not being there for me and how sad and miserable you might be-"

"Might?" Blaine interrupted, pulling slightly back to look Kurt in the eyes. "You think there's a chance that I WOULDN'T be miserable without you?" Hesitantly, Kurt nodded and Blaine's anger dissipated. Before he could say anything more on the subject, Kurt continued his story.

"Anyway, I waited and waited, but nothing came. Eventually, I opened one eye to see Karofsky hyperventilating. I decided to make a run for it at that moment but as soon as I tried his grip tightened and he threw me back against the lockers again." Kurt winced. "He was cutting off my air supply and I was slowly running out of oxygen and right before I was about to pass out he kissed me and then literally threw me to the ground. But I was alive - still am, obviously. But then..." he trailed off and Blaine knew that this was the part that had scarred Kurt for life and braced himself for what he was about to hear. "He said, 'You're lucky I love you.' and then ran away."

Everything had stopped. Time seemed to be non-existent as the two boys sat there in complete and utter silence in Kurt's dorm room. Kurt had started crying into Blaine's blazer again, clutching it as if his life and sanity depended on it. Blaine was frozen in place. He couldn't even move enough to comfort the guy he had been in love with for weeks. Apparently Kurt noticed because he looked up.

"Blaine?" his voice was shaky and weak and the boy shook off his shocked state and hugged Kurt like there was no tomorrow.

"Kurt, I am so sorry you had to go through that and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been and I'm sorry that-"

"Blaine, STOP!" That was the most determined and strong Kurt had sounded all night. "Stop apologizing okay? None of this was your fault and you can't change anything because it already happened. Just please, for my sake, love me." Kurt pleaded. Blaine blinked in surprise.

"I- ... What?"

"Please. That's the only shred of hope I'm clinging to right now and I know it's a big risk and I'm all upset right now but I just love you so god damn much! Ever since we met I knew there was something about you that I wanted to know and I realize now that that something was EVERYTHING. Please, just tell me your feelings now so I can stop pining over you." He whispered the last part, his voice quivering in fear.

Well, this was certainly a change of events. As much as Blaine loved him, Kurt wasn't ready for this. Not after everything he had just experienced. Blaine needed to change the subject.

"Who else knows? Did you tell your dad? Or the principal or the police?" Kurt shook his head in response. "Why?"

"Because..." and they both knew that he didn't have an answer. "It just slipped my mind I guess." Kurt shrugged and Blaine knew he was telling the truth. "God Blaine if you don't love me back stop beating around the bush and just tell m-!" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips pressing gently onto his.

The sensation sent electric waves of fire sparking throughout Kurt's entire body. His mouth felt like it was exploding with fireworks and his hands were tingling, as if they needed desperately to touch his other half; so he let them. His fingers tangled themselves in Blaine's hair as he kissed back, moving their mouths in sync with each other. God, it felt so good to just empty his mind and only be able to feel Blaine's lips pressed up against his with his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Blaine had felt like every nerve he had ever had was standing on end, like he was moving by the pure electricity of the kiss rather than his brain telling him what to do. Blaine pressed harder, eager for more, but accidentally toppled them both over so that he was lying on top of Kurt with the bed RIGHT there-

"Blaine." Kurt pulled away. His tears had all but dried and disappeared and his eyes were drowning in emotion and... was that... love?

"I-I'm so sorry!" Blaine immediately sat back up off of him but Kurt grabbed his tie and yanked him back, not letting him get away or think that Kurt didn't want this. But he pulled away after a few seconds and rested their foreheads against each others'.

"Don't be. That, is a VERY good distraction." Kurt whispered lovingly, letting his breath linger on Blaine's face hoping it smelled good. Apparently it did because Blaine felt a shiver in down his spine.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt lightly pressed his lips to Blaine's before responding.

"Of course. But know that I'm not just saying that because of what happened today and I feel somewhat needy. I've been crazy about you since we met and I've been DYING to do that since Christmas. After everything that's happened between us, I'm glad you finally came around." He smirked and Blaine stuck his tongue out playfully at him. Kurt seemed to take it the wrong way because he froze and Blaine started to panic.

_Oh no, what have I done? He couldn't possibly have taken that seri-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a mouth crushing his own. He didn't know it, but his tongue had driven Kurt absolutely mad and they ended up making out all night long.

The next day, Kurt awoke to a beautiful sight. When his eyes delicately fluttered open, he saw his boyfriend's face oh so close to his with a lovely smile gracing his lips. Their noses were touching and their fingers were laced together. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Blaine greeted happily. Kurt rolled his eyes but blushed slightly and kissed the tip of the the other boy's nose.

"Morning Prince Philippe." Blaine laughed at the Disney move reference and snuggled into Kurt's chest comfortably.

"I can't believe this is happening." He muttered under his breath, but Kurt heard him anyway.

"Well believe it because it's happening." He stated confidently while stroking Blaine's hair. They lay there for hours on a Saturday morning in Kurt's dorm room, not caring or noticing anything except each other.

"You have to tell them today." Blaine eventually broke through the silence. Kurt sighed.

"I know. But I'll only be strong enough to do it if you're with me." He responded. Blaine smiled and grabbed his new boyfriend's hand and squeezed.

"I'll always be here for you." And at that moment, they both knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be just fine.


	9. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hiya all! So, last chapter I accidentally posted a drabble that was already posted :S and I would like to thank enstrela1 for telling me via review. As a "forgive me" present, I will post two chapters today :D but be warned, I'm running out of drabbles and currently have two in progress. So anyway,this is a drabble I wrote on a mobile device that's rated K and is about Kurt and Blaine going to the beach (I don't know where the closest beach to Lima is so pretend they drove however long it took to get there because it was TOTALLY worth it :P) and fluff occurs. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't (nor will I ever) own Glee**

Kurt and Blaine had been together for a whole year. Their anniversary had come and gone, and they were still going strong. Proof of this lies in every little thing. When they said "I love you" to each other after Kurt returned from New York, when the first kissed after Kurt sang Blackbird, when they didn't break up despite their accusations of cheating, when they surprised each other with meaningful gifts such as switching schools or willingly giving up roles for the other. But one of the biggest displays of affection and true love, was when the words "I will never let you go" were uttered.

It was during summer vacation, the summer before Kurt was to head off for New York. Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand on the beach, having a nice romantic date like they agreed to do every month, and licking furiously at their ice creams as they melt under the hot sun.

Smiles lit up both of their faces as they laughed and teased and gave way other kisses on the geek when they thought no one was looking. The sun was slowly setting behind them over the small expanse of water that sparkled under the majestic pink clouds. It was the most romantic date they'd had in a while, and they were loving it.

Then Kurt suggested they take a walk on the boardwalk that trekked through the artificial swampy marsh of Lima, Ohio. Blaine was kind o disgusted and shocked that his boyfriend would want to stroll through such a frug place. He questioned him about it, and Kurt simply shrugged, taking another lick at his ice cream cone. He explained that he wasn't wearing anything designer and that be wanted to experience as much of the state as he could before he left. Raising an eyebrow, Blaine agreed.

The couple then began to make their way towards the secluded boardwalk surrounded by dark green foliage that covered the night's stars. As their footsteps echoed on the creaky wood that lacked a railing, they observed their surroundings with interest and awe. The farther they went, the darker things became. Crickets would not stop singing and fireflies would zoom by in intricate swirls. Arm in arm, the two boys continued their romantic walk in the marsh. In awe of a tree frog, Kurt let go of Blaine's arm and stepped closer to the edge to get a better look. The frog leapt a bit farther away, and Kurt stepped a bit closer - except the boardwalk didn't go that far. He was falling. Kurt let out a tiny scream of terror and flailed his arms. A strong hand suddenly gripped his wrist and pulled him back a little too hard, causing Kurt to fall backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, Blaine's worried face was a few inches above him with his arms wrapped securely around Kurt's back as if he were dipping him. Neither moved, their breaths synced and mingled. They stared into each other's eyes until Kurt said, "You can let me go now."

Blaine laughed. "I will never let you go." and he didn't


	10. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hi! So, this is a drabble I wrote on a mobile device that's rated T for some swearing and a tiny bit of violence. It takes place during Season 3's Micheal only the slushy hits Kurt instead of Sebastian. Yeah, I know this idea's been done before but I didn't know that when I wrote it. This is basically Blaine's thoughts during it. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Not Threatening Enough

We were definitely bad, but we weren't threatening, at least, not enough to scare away the others and prevent this from ever happening.

The Warblers held their ground with Sebastian in the lead. We danced and threatened to punch each other out and I even caught sight of some of my friends like Nick and Jeff, but I couldn't care less. They had brought this upon themselves.

The parking lot was dark and deserted except for the two rivaling show choirs having a dance battle to a Micheal Jackson song. The odd streetlamp lit up the location very dimly. As the song slowly came to an end, I saw my former fellow Warblers passing a slushy from person to person until it was in the hands of Sebastian who didn't hesitate to throw it forward - right for Kurt.

"No!" I screeched but I was too late. The orange substance slammed into Kurt's face and he screamed and dropped to his knees. He pressed his palms to his eyes and I was by his side in an instant. He was screaming in pain and I think he was crying. How could people who I used to call my friends do this to Kurt? He was once a warbler too. I looked up to glare at them but none of them looked like they regretted anything, only like they were scared of getting in trouble. Rage coursed through me as Kurt's screams of agony pierced the air.

Before I knew what was happening I lunged for Sebastian's stupid meerkat-like face wanting nothing more than to claw his eyes out and punch him until his jaw was nothing but crumbs. I took a swing but I hadn't moved forward any, then I realized that I was being restrained by Puck and Sam while Finn kneeled next to Kurt to comfort him. I tried to break free from their grasp to beat the crap out of Sebastian and maybe even Nick and Jeff for going along with it.

"Sebastian! You bastard!" I screamed throuh gritted teeth. "You fucking asshole!" Sam slapped a hand over my mouth but it was a thickly gloved a hand so I couldn't bite it off.

The warblers turned around and fled. I'm pretty sure my eyes were red at that point so I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Once the guys had deemed me calm enough, they released me and I immediately knelt down next to my boyfriend.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"NO!" he shrieked. I had never seen him in so much pain before, he had taken several slushies before. There had to have been something different about this slushy in particular.

"Mike, Artie, inspect that slushy in the chemistry lab the next time we're at school. Finn, carry Kurt back to you car and drive us to the hospital." There was a series of gasps but I didn't let that slow me down. "Rachel, call Burt and tell him what happened. Quinn, contact the show choir council and report he incident. Santana, release your revenge on the warblers. Everyone else, get me as much information as you can on Sebastian Smythe. Go!" Without a word of protest, everyone set to work on heir respective jobs as Finn and I got Kurt in the back of Finn's truck. He had stopped screaming but was whimpering and rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

Getting in the back with him, I wrapped my arms around him and sang quietly into his ear songs that meant something to us. I sang Baby it's Cold Outside by myself which got a chuckle which is better than nothing. I also sang teenage dream, Candles, Blackbird, Animal, Perfect, and more. This seemed to put him at ease at least. Finn kept sneaking glances at us through the rearview mirror but kept his mouth shut and I was grateful for that.

It was official. The warblers were going down.

**A.N. Yeah, that was really short :P Hope you guys liked it anyway! Feel free to tell me in a review! **


	11. Chapter 12

**A.N. Greetings! This is rated K and in this, Kurt loves to sketch and draw and is very good at it and Kurt and Blaine are both at McKinley and together. So Kurt wakes up one morning after having Blaine accidentally sleepover when studying, and he gets the overwhelming urge to draw his boyfriend. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee.**

Light of Dawn

Kurt was sketching like crazy. His graphite pencil flew across the page, creating a representation of the beautiful creature before him. The sunlight filtered through the window and hit the form of Blaine in ways that Kurt simply could not display on his canvas no matter how hard he tried.

The former warbler slept peacefully, his chest rising up and down in a slow rhythm. His face was turned towards the window and his his left arm was bent underneath Kurt's pillow and he looked content. The gel from his hair had been messed up and his curls were sticking out in random places that Kurt found absolutely adorable.

They had fallen asleep studying for mid-terms in Kurt's bedroom and must have so exhausted that they slept through the night. Kurt was an early riser, so it would only make sense for him to get up before Blaine, and when he did, he was struck with he need to draw. The need to draw BLAINE, to be exact. He'd grabbed his sketchpad and pencil and immediately set to work. It took most of the morning and he had to skip his morning routine but it ha been worth it to get all the details right. He had just finished he picture, when Blaine finally stirred.

Kurt could only watch in awe of his boyfriend's adorableness. Blaine shifted his arm out from underneath the pillow and a yawn escaped his pink lips. Kurt wanted to kiss them so badly - so he did. He planted a quick peck on the boy's lips and wiggled his nose against Blaine's. The tenor hummed in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt let out a little squeak as he was pulled on top of Blaine, trapped as his sketchbook slid off his lap. Blaine opened his eyes an stared at Kurt, whose face was less than an inch away from his.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine greeted, smiling. Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him and kissed his nose.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kurt responded, trying to slip out of Blaine's grasp, but he was having none of it and only tightened his grip.

"I give you a compliment and in return I get sleepy head? I believe I deserve a real pet name, if you please." The grin never left his features and Kurt found himself rolling his eyes, but mirroring the expression none the less.

"Alright love, time to get up." Blaine's grin widened and he pressed his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss that lasted longer than either of them intended. "Mm... Blaine, morning breath." Kurt mumbled, reciprocating the other boy's movements and showing no signs of stopping.

"Don't care." Blaine grumbled back, "Need you." He moved one hand to the back of Kurt's neck and kissed him more deeply. Kurt pulled away with a laugh and Blaine whined.

"Not very articulate this morning are we?" He asked, and Blaine leaned forward to catch his lips again.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." He giggled and their mouths were attached again, keeping it chaste but perfect at the same time. Eventually, they broke apart, breathless and smiling. Blaine seemed to be fully awake now and Kurt lay down next to him, tangling his legs with his.

"I love you." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's deep blue eyes. Kurt repeated him and interlaced his finger's with Blaine's. They lay that way for a while, not bothering to check the time or go to the bathroom or the kitchen; they were content just being with each other in complete and utter silence. After several minutes of this, Blaine spoke.

"I could get used to waking up like this every day." He smiled at the countertenor who blushed.

"What makes you think I'll be around every day? That we'll be together every day?" He asked playfully, though his eyes held an undertone of seriousness and curiosity.

"Because you are the love of my life Kurt, and I want to marry you someday." Kurt sat bolt upright.

"Did you just propose?!" He asked, his voice rising in pitch. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Did I? Oops." Both boys sat in silence for a while. Blaine would not accept that he had just ruined what would have been a fantastic marriage proposal and decided that he needed to fix this... whatever it was that needed fixing. "Kurt, I think about our future and about moving in with you and... having kids and getting married and spending the rest of our lives together. Not necessarily in that order." He cracked a smile that Kurt could't help but reflect on his own face.

"I think about all that stuff too." He admitted, staring at their laced hands. "And as long as we're on the topic of confessing things that have the power to make or break an awkward situation, I want to show something." He reached behind him and picked up the sketch pad. He handed it to Blaine who sat up against he headboard and took it. He flipped through it slowly, going page by page. The first several were designs that he had created, but near the end, were all drawings of Blaine. When he got to the first one, his eyes widened.

It was of him laughing in his Dalton uniform. He stared at each one (and there were quite a few) until he reached the last one. "Was this... today?" he asked, looking over at Kurt with tears in his eyes. Kurt began wringing his hands and nodded. He bit his lip.

"You inspire me Blaine, in everything you do. Even in your sleep you manage to make me happy and feel loved and... I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." He looked up into Blaine's eyes that were pooling with tears of joy. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and squeezed him tightly.

"You move me Kurt. I have been looking for you forever." Hearts bursting with emotion, they shared another long-lasting kiss in dawn of a new day.


	12. Chapter 13

**A.N. Hi guys! I wrote this one today, inspired by the detention/late system at some schools. Blaine and Kurt are at McKinley and Kurt is running for president and they never get to see each other, and when they finally get a date squeezed in, Blaine gets detention. They are so desperate to be together again, that Kurt goes to extremes to get his boyfriend out of detention, even if they get a whole week of detention for trying to get ****_out_**** of detention. So this is rated T for some making out but nothing graphic (in my opinion anyway). I'm working on another chapter for this story but it's the last one I have so I'm not going to be updating every day anymore. As the first AN stated, I write these when I'm bored, and I'm not ****_always_**** bored, I do have a life. So Enjoy :D and I have a new story I'm gonna post on my profile that's a multi-chapter fic and if you don't wanna hear about it then skip the next paragraph and read the story.**

**Okay, so my story is called Paranoid? You Should Be (I know, not a very good title, but I'm sticking with it) and it's about Blaine and Kurt (obviously) right after Kurt's senior year. In all of my future fics, Kurt goes to NYADA and Rachel and Finn get married, just so you know. Anyway, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers are spies whose home base is in Westerville Ohio where Dalton would be (if there was a Dalton). When Rachel is murdured (I have nothing against Rachel, I just needed someone close to Kurt and it made sense since they're both in New York now) Blaine is sent to investigate the crime, as they suspect that the evil group of skanks were the ones to kill Rachel. Throughout the investigation, Blaine meets Kurt and they grow closer and closer together, but Blaine can't tell anyone he's a spy. There will be a full summary inside the first chapter of the fic that sounds a lot more professional than this XD The story takes place over a couple months near the beginning of the school year and has plenty of action and romance but that last part may be a bit slow because the story follows them as they actually fall in love. Interested? Let me know via Review and I'll post it probably this weekend :D**

De-Tension

Blaine Anderson was late - AGAIN. That was the third time this week just for his English class. Three lates a class per week equalled after school detention, and Blaine had a coffee date with Kurt that day, he DID NOT want to miss it.

They had barely had any time together since he started running for class president. Kurt was always busy planning his resume NYADA or his campaign or his dad's campaign. Finally, he had agreed to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean and the former lead soloist of the Warblers really wanted to be there. He missed his boyfriend and their cuddle sessions, coffee dates, make-out sessions, and stuff.

Blaine tore through the halls of McKinley High, his clothes astray and his books stuffed haphazardly into his bag. The jocks had slushied him yet again. They had recently started slushying him at the same time every day: right before fourth period, aka his English class. The bullies were getting smarter. They plotted his demise by making him get detention. No one (and I mean no one) knew that they had it in them.  
Blaine tried everything to avoid the scheduled slushies. He took different routes, he left really early, he left super late, he wore tons of layers, he even brought an umbrella to school on on the sunniest day of the year; needless to say, nothing worked. The time it took to clean himself off afterwards almost always cut into class time. He was going to get detention, it was inevitable - crap.

The door to Mr. MacDonal'd's English classroom burst open to reveal a panting and disheveled Blaine, not two seconds after the bell had rung. The stern teacher glared at Blaine over his tortoise shell glasses. Blaine sighed. "Detention, I know."

GLEE!

And so, later that day, Blaine Anderson slouched in his chair so low that only his eyes were above the desk (and his forehead and hair and whatnot). His cell phone had been taken away so he had to rely on Puck (who was also in his English class) to tell Kurt that he couldn't make their date, and Puck wasn't the most reliable of people. He drummed his fingers against the desk anxiously as he worried over whether or not Kurt had gotten the message and if he hadn't, whether or not he would think that Blaine had stood him up.  
He looked at the clock: three fifteen. They were supposed to meet at Kurt's car in the parking lot at three thirty. Blaine huffed and sat back up. He began to tap his pencil against the desk to a fast rhythm. Mr. MacDonald's eye twitched.  
"Mr. Anderson! Please cease your incessant tapping!" he ordered angrily. Blaine rolled his eyes, but stopped. After a few seconds of silence, he started up again, this time with his foot. Mr. MacDonald sighed. "I will duct tape you to the chair..." he threatened.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from down the hall. Mr. MacDonald was on his feet in a second. He threw open the door and stuck his head out.

"Puckerman!" he yelled. He ran after the supposed miscreant and locked the door behind him. Blaine internally panicked. If Puck was here causing mischief, then he might not have told Kurt that he wasn't going to join him for coffee.

He was even more anxious now that before and he began tapping faster. It was because of this noise that he didn't the "rat-at-at" at the window; until it got so loud and hard that the window fell right off the wall with a crash, soon followed by a body. Blaine jumped violently out of his desk. He stared at the body with wide eyes. Said person got up and dusted himself off.

"Just goes to show you how much the board invests in this school." Kurt remarked snarkily. Blaine blinked in surprise.

"Kurt!" He glomped his boyfriend who just barely managed to keep them upright. "What are you doing here?"

"To rescue you of course." he answered in his beautiful countertenor voice.

"You are my hero!" Blaine cried. Kurt smirked and shrugged.

"I know." He took Blaine's hand and led them toward the window.

"And if you even think about pulling something like that again, I will have you EXPELLED! Mark my words, you will rue this day Puckerman! RUE IT!" Kurt and Blaine froze at the sound of Mr. MacDonald's voice getting closer. They both looked to the window as one, then they looked at the glass (still intact, mind you) on the floor. When the doorknob began to jiggle, Blaine quickly shoved Kurt behind the projector screen that was in front of the chalk board. Kurt jumped on the railing where the teachers placed the chalk just as Mr, MacDonald entered the room. Pressing his back to the board, Kurt grimaced at all the chalk dust he was getting on his outfit.

Blaine is worth it, Blaine is worth is, Blaine is worth it. He kept thinking to himself. Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, Blaine had managed to trip and land sprawled out on the floor beside the detached window.

"Misssssssssssssster Anderson," the teacher started, holding the "s" for some reason, "what did you do?" He was gritting his teeth, seething with anger from what Puck had done before.

Blaine looked up to face him and immediately burst out laughing. Mr. MacDonald was drenched in maple syrup and covered in feathers. His face promptly turned purple with rage.

"Stop laughing!" Blaine didn't stop. "I said stop laughing this very second!" He stomped his foot for emphasis, which only made the student laugh harder.

Eventually, Kurt had to see what was so funny. He took a quick peek and had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from blowing his cover. He retreated back behind the screen, his shoulders shaking with muted laughter.

After a few minutes of listening to Blaine laugh at him, Mr. MacDonald huffed and left for the bathroom. Kurt hopped down from his hiding place and the two collapsed together with laughter. After about thirty seconds of this, Kurt grabbed Blaine's elbow and nodded towards the window.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Kurt Hummel purposefully broke the rules without good reason."

"I have a good reason. Detention is keeping me away from my boyfriend, so screw anyone who tries." Blaine felt extremely touched and quickly pulled Kurt in for a heated kiss.

Approximately five minutes later...

Blaine came up for air. "I like this new side of you," he admitted, "it's incredibly hot." Kurt blushed but attached the tenor with far more fervor than before. Blaine's hands were poised to tuck themselves into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans when the doorknob juggled again and they were forced to spring apart. Blaine was getting very irritated All he wanted was some private time with his soulmate. Was that too much to ask? Were those five minutes supposed to count as their alone time? Not in his book.

Less than a second had passed before Kurt had zoomed for the window and launched himself out of the hole in the wall head first. Blaine made to follow but the door opened before he could.

"Anderson! Seat! Now!" He commanded, stalking to his desk and plopping down angrily in his chair with wheels. He was now mostly devoid of syrup and feathers, but there was one still lurking - and it was coming out of his pants zipper. Blaine opened his mouth to point this out (trying desperately not to laugh; too hard) but was abruptly cut off as he sat back in his chair. "Not a word or you'll get a weekend detention!" The former lead soloist of the Warblers closed his mouth smartly, humour gone.

The seconds ticked by and Blaine was anxious again. Did Kurt leave? When would he get the chance to see him again? Kurt wouldn't just abandon him... would he? No! Nonononono. Seconds turned into minutes and there was still no sign of Kurt. Blaine was extremely stressed and Mr. MacDonald was extremely pissed: this was not a good combination.

At four o'clock, exactly one hour before he was to be released, Blaine spotted Finn in the window. He held a finger to his lips to signal him to remain quiet. He used the same finger to point to the door, urging Blaine to look. He obliged and his eyes widened.

There was Kurt, peeking through the door was ajar when it had been locked mere minutes before. He porcelain face and most of his body were obscured by the door and wall so that only one of his glasz blue eyes could be seen. Blaine didn't react (too much), for fear of being discovered by the teacher. Suddenly, a football soared through the window, soon followed by Finn poking his head through. He smiled.

"Sorry, Mac, could you just pass me the ball?" That was the jocks' nickname for him, and he didn't like it one bit. Finn held out a hand for the ball with a hopeful expression on his face. Blaine looked back to Kurt, who was simply watching the scene intently and ready to do something at any moment. Mr. MacDonald glared at the lanky quarterback.

"No, no you may not." he returned to his newspaper. Finn's face contorted into something that looked like a cross between drunk and desperately needing a bathroom. He wasn't the best actor in the world...

"Aw come on! Don't be a poor sport!" He begged. The teacher's eyes twitched again.

"I am not a poor sport." He exclaimed, slamming his paper against the desk, causing his coffee to slosh in its cup. Oh God, Blaine wanted coffee so badly... with Kurt, of course.

"Are too!" Finn argued back. Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes (well, he really only saw the one eye roll) at the lame retort. The teacher stood, shoving his chair back with an ear-splitting screech that had Kurt, Blaine, and Finn covering their ears. Mr. MacDonald stalked over to the window and Finn backed away slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spotted Kurt gesturing wildly for him to come. Finally catching on to Kurt's plan, the filipino dashed towards his boyfriend, only to stop and turn back. Kurt almost yelled at him, but clamped his mouth shut with much difficulty.

Blaine grabbed Finn's football and bolted for Kurt, tackling him to the ground just as Mr. MacDOnald turned around to see the door closing of its own accord, and Blaine nowhere to be found. His face turned an unhealthy shade of red as he barked, "ANDERSON!"

"Kurt and Blaine all but ran down the hallway with lightning speed. They clutched hands tightly as they went, refusing to be separated again. Mr. MacDonald was not far behind them, pumping his legs to catch the two students.

"Hummel! Anderson! Detention for the whole weekend!" Kurt and Blaine shared a look, then smiled. More time together was exactly what they'd wanted, but for now, they had to get the hell out of there.

"I'm just returning the football Mr. MacDonald! I'll be back soon!" Blaine called over his shoulder. Okay, it was a long shot, but it was worth a try right?

"Get back here right now!"

"He's furious with us." Kurt stated as they reached the hallway to the front entrance. Freedom was so close... Kurt let out a yelp as a big clammy hand that belonged to Mr. MacDonald latched onto his other wrist and yanked him from Blaine's grip.

"Kurt!' Blaine yelled and quickly grabbed hold of his boyfriend and pulled him forward with a mighty tug that sent them barreling through the doors. They didn't stop there, they made it all the way to the parking lot by Kurt's Navigator where Finn was waiting, looking dejected. When Blaine held up the football though, his whole face lit up.

"Whoa! Thanks man!" He took the ball from him, :Looks like Mac stopped following you." Klaine looked behind them and sure enough, the English teacher had stopped just outside the door and was panting heavily. Kurt and Blaine were in no better shape.

"No problem. It was the least I could do after you helped rescue me from detention." the shortest of the three responded. Finn nodded and jogged over to his pickup truck to leave.

"I hope you appreciate all the hard work I put into this plan. I had to promise Finn that I'd do his laundry for a month because he had to give up his precious football." Kurt muttered. Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry love, I am eternally grateful to you, and will help you with the laundry." He kissed the taller boy's cheek. Kurt smirked and pushed Blaine up against his car.

"You better be grateful to me." he whispered and planted a searing kiss on the other boy's lips, one hand on each side of Blaine's head.

"Hot..." Blaine breathed, and Kurt chuckled. "How did you... unlock the door?" he asked between kisses. Kurt pulled away so that he was only a millimeter from Blaine's lips.

"You learn things when you're on the cheerios." He answered. Blaine froze.

"You were on the cheerios?" Oh god, his pants were getting tighter and tighter. The position they were in wasn't helping either, well, it depends on how you look at it. He smashed his mouth on Kurt's and they kissed urgently. Kurt reached over to grasp the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck when he realized how tense he was. He pulled away from kiss and Blaine whined from loss of contact.

"Why are you so tense?" he asked seriously, staring deep into his partner's eyes. Blaine shrugged.

"Detention was stressful."

"Poor baby." Kurt cooed. He began to kiss down Blaine's jaw while massaging his shoulders. Blaine moaned in pleasure. Kurt's long, soft fingers kneaded the muscles in Blaine's back with just the right amount of pressure and love and heat.

"God Kurt, you're so good at this." he commented, breathless. Kurt continued to kiss his throat and Adam's apple as he replied.

"Think of it as de-tension." he whispered. Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I think I still have an hour left of de-tension." he pointed out. Kurt smirked.

"I believe Mr. MacDonald said we have a whole weekend of de-tension." Blaine moaned.

"Thank you Mr. MacDonald."

"Blaine honey?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	13. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hello everyone! This takes place in the First Time at Scandals right before Dave walks in. That's where it changes to my dialogue. It's rated T.** **Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I own... nothing.**

The Right To Be Jealous

Kurt watched his boyfriend dance with another boy on the dance floor. He tentatively took another sip of his tequila as he watched. Sebastian was smirking - like always - and staring at him, rubbing it in his face that Blaine was dancing with him instead of Kurt. The countertenor gripped his glass tighter and forced himself to take deep calming breaths. The worst part was that Blaine was smiling and enjoying himself. Kurt was extremely jealous, but he had a right to be; at least, that was what Finn had told him.

Still pointedly glaring at Sebastian, Kurt didn't notice that someone had taken the spot next to him until they spoke to him.

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you like that." Kurt was startled. He turned his gaze to the person and his eyes widened when he recognized him. Dave Karofsky looked up at him from underneath his baseball cap and gave a shy smile.

"Dave?" Kurt asked incredulously, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. When he received a nod as a response, the corners of his lips turned up just a little bit. but hen he frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence. Dave held back a snort.

"That's your boyfriend isn't it?" He lifted the his cup and used his index finger to point towards Blaine. Kurt followed his gaze, witnessing him laughing as Sebastian flirted and danced. His stomach twisted into knots as be nodded, pressing his lips together. "And that guy is making you jealous." It was more a statement than a question. Kurt hesitated, then nodded again, followed by a sigh.

"It's not Blaine's fault he's incredibly handsome and dapper..." He sighed again, resting his chin in his hand and stirring his drink with a stirring stick and staring into it's depths.

"Kurt, if he's making you jealous... maybe you should return the favour." He volunteered, avoiding eye contact in favour of downing his beer. Kurt stared at him, really STARED at him. He was staring for so long that Dave began to squirm under his gaze. Finally, he answered, barely audible with the pounding music, but Dave heard anyway.

"Alright." His eyes lit up with something akin to hope and he stood up immediately. Kurt looked at him questionably. Figuring that Kurt didn't understand as well as he originally thought, Dave elaborated.

"You could.. you could dance with me." He suddenly found the ground very interesting. Kurt didn't respond for a while, seeming to be thinking about everything the two had gone through together and trying to see if I was safe; apparently so because with one last glance at Blaine and Sebastian, he threw the stirring stick over his shoulder and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. When he was done, he slammed the glass back on the table and sauntered after Dave onto the dance floor.

They started dancing and Kurt even did his signature "shimmy" move and found himself actually smiling for real. He was letting loose and wasn't thinking about his boyfriend dancing a few feet away win someone else. Instead, he let the alcohol (however little he had) influence him and help him to keep dancing. He shimmied again and leaned towards Dave when be felt a hand on his shoulder and be immediately stopped dancing because he would know that touch anywhere.

Sure enough, when he turned around, Blaine stood there and he was scowling. Feigning innocence, Kurt placed a confused look on his face.

"Yes Blaine?" Blaine was eyeing Dave suspiciously, but the former bully had brought his hat down over his eyes to avoid being recognized.

"Kurt... I thought you came to dance with me?" He tacked a question mark on the end and Kurt felt his barriers slipping up and his snarky side coming out.

"I believe you were doing a pretty good job of dancing WITHOUT me." He snapped back, trying to lessen the amount of bite he put into his remark. Sebastian siddled up behind Blaine and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, as if to say, "Oh, so you decided to challenge me after all." and he clenched his fists. Blaine seems hurt by the statement. He slid his hand from Kurt's shoulder down to his hand and laced his fingers with his boyfriend's, giving a gentle tug.

"Come on, let's go dance over there, I mean you don't even know this guy!" Kurt yanked his hand away and almost regretted it when he spotted the hurt in Blaine's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when Dave beat him to the punch.

"He does know me." He looked up and into Blaine's eyes bravely. Blaine gasped and pulled Kurt behind him so that he stood in between former bully and victim.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with perhaps a bit more venom than necessary. Sebastian was watching with an amused expression on his face as the scene began to unfold before him.

"Last I checked, I could go pretty much anywhere I wanted. I'm not here to beat anyone up or... or kiss them without their consent." His eyes flickered to Kurt apologetically as Blaine tensed.

"I like to give people the benefit of the doubt," Blaine started, not letting Kurt move from behind him, "but you have to understand that I can't trust you after everything you did." Dave nodded in understanding. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Believe it or not, Kurt WANTED to dance with me. Probably because you practically ditched him tonight." Blaine winced. Sebastian finally managed to sneak his way into the conversation.

"Well, that much is true but I see that all four of us were having a good time, especially you," he winked at Dave as Blaine's eyes darkened with jealousy at the though of Dave having too good a time with Kurt, "so I say we go back to how it was before. Everyone's happy." He shrugged and stuck a hand out for Dave to shake. "Sebastian Smythe, lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers." Dave shook it tentatively.

"Dave Karofsky, former McKinley High football player." He introduced, feeling the need to state something about himself as Sebastian had. An awkward silence followed and the four boys didn't know what to do. Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, may I speak to you privately please?" He asked, looking into his eyes and begging win his own, Blaine softened and nodded. Hands clasped, they set off for the bathroom. When they reached it, they made sure no one else was there and stood face to face.

Kurt leant against the counter an took both of Blaine's hands in his. He sighed and swung their arms back and forth. "Blaine, when I saw you dancing with Sebastian, I got REALLY jealous and... the guy's ALWAYS hitting on you and he's always rubbing it in my face how I'm not good enough for you and then Dave suggested I return the favour by making you jealous and we danced and..." He sucked in a breath.

Blaine pressed one of his hands to Kurt's cheek and stepped closer to him, sadness in both of their eyes. "Kurt, no one is better for me than you. I love YOU and you don't need to be jealous because I don't see Sebastian that way. I see YOU that way." He tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"You seemed pretty jealous when I was dancing with Dave." Kurt pointed out, placing his hand atop Blaine's that rested against his cheek. Blaine bit his lip.

"Yeah, I guess.. I see where you're coming from. But Kurt, know that I would have much rather danced with you tonight."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I thought you didn't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to? I made us come here."

"Well... I suppose I should have asked..."

"Yes, you should have."

"Kurt... I love you. And nothing would make me happier than to spend every moment I can with you." He pressed his lips to Kurt's in apology and he responded with enthusiasm. Needless to say, twenty minutes later they were both breathless and smiling uncontrollably.

They linked hands and went back onto the dance floor to dance the night away - together. It seemed as though both Sebastian and Dave had left, but neither boy really cared. That night, they has grown that much closer, and would continue to grow until the end of time.


	14. Chapter 15

**A.N. Hiya guys! So this is one I wrote that is full of angst and ends kind of abruptly but I leave it up to you to picture what you think happened next. Also, I have no idea what to call this, so I'm going to put up a poll and ask you guys what title it should have. It's rated T for violence. So Kurt goes to meet Blaine's homophobic parents... this should go over well... and don't get me wrong, I like Cooper, but for the purpose of this fic, he and Blaine aren't on the best of terms at the moment. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee**

**One Hundred Percent In Love**

Lima, Ohio is a relatively small town. This is the town with such remarkable characters as Kurt Hummel: the flamboyant and confidant gay, Rachel Berry: the selfish but talented Jewish girl, and Mercedes: the witty and sassy black girl. The town of Lima is also frequently visited by one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine lives in Westerville, Ohio, about two hours away from his boyfriend Kurt. Blaine attends William McKinley High School along with Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes as well as other colourful characters such as Noah Puckerman: Resident bad ass with a mo hawk, Finn Hudson: Softie super tall quarterback, Santana Lopez: lesbian cheerleader with an attitude, Brittany S. Pierce: unintelligent cheer leading, girlfriend to Santana, and several living so far away, Blaine attends public school with Kurt in favour of his previous boarding school, Dalton Academy, because (simply put) he's in love. That, and he wants to be as far from his family as possible, even if he suffers through dinner every night.

There was his brother, Cooper Anderson, who was always arrogant and self-centered. He always wanted the spotlight and it was always given to him. He thought of himself as some sort of all-knowing God and often gave really bad advice to those who couldn't see how misguided he was. Worst of all, Cooper acted as if his little brother was of no more importance than some fan who wanted his autograph. Cooper was an actor, famous for his commercial and he was letting the fame get to his head. Luckily, he had moved out ages ago, but that didn't mean his parents talked about him any less.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson would compare their youngest son to their oldest one, bragging about Cooper's successful acting career and belittling every one of Blaine's accomplishments that could never quite live up to their only straight son's.

Alicia and James Anderson are homophobic; they are not accepting of the fact that Blaine likes boys instead of girls and they take every chance that have to try and change his mind. Alicia uses insults and belittling techniques to try and make her son normal again, where as James simply spits out hate with every word he utters. No one knows whether or not they love Blaine, but no matter what, Blaine loves them - if only a little bit. He is often angered by something his parents tend to say, frequently visiting the basement where his punching bag and boxing gear lie. It is there that he releases his anger in a somewhat healthy way.

When boarding at Dalton, Blaine never had to see his parents, but now he eats dinner with them every night and it's non-stop Cooper or non-stop insults.

One day, Blaine started the supper conversation - a rare occurrence. It was a Tuesday evening in Westerville, and the Anderson's residence was abnormally quiet except for the scraping of metal utensils against ceramic plates. Alicia had just scooped a reasonable amount of potatoes into her mouth when Blaine spoke.

"I want you guys to meet my boyfriend." Alicia promptly began choking on her food and James patted her back soothingly. He glared at his son, who sat across the table from him.

"What are you trying to do, kill her?" he asked as his wife calmed down and drank from her glass of water. Blaine ignored him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I've already met Kurt's family and I really want him to meet you guys." _Though I have no clue why..._ he added in his mind. "Would it be okay if he came over for dinner tomorrow? You can even pretend he's a girl if you want." He really didn't want to say that last part, but he was desperate for his parents' approval, or at least, something of the like.

Alicia and James shared a look. Nodding at each other, they turned to Blaine. "We'll get back to you tomorrow." Mrs. Anderson announced. Blaine nodded happily and shoved some broccoli into his mouth. This was more than he thought he'd get. A surge of hope swelled in his chest. _I can't wait to text Kurt..._ he thought, chewing his food. _He'll be excited._

GLEE

The next day found Kurt at his locker, spraying his hair with hairspray and double-checking that his outfit was perfect in the mirror. He grabbed his textbook and binders just as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he realized that he'd gotten a text from Blaine.

_Hey gorgeous, guess what? -B_

_What? -K_

_You're coming over for dinner tonight. -B_

_...-K_

_I am? -K_

_Yeah! :D Then you'll finally get to meet my parents -B_

_I thought that they weren't ok with you being gay -K_

_They aren't. I'm hoping tonight will change their minds :) -B_

_(rolls eyes) I doubt it. From what you've told me (which isn't much by the way) it's going to take a lot more than that. -K_

_But I'll come. -K_

_:D -B_

_You're the best Kurt! -B_

_I know ;) -K_

GLEE

Blaine pulled up to his driveway and parked the car. He turned to face his boyfriend in the passenger seat who was trying desperately not to look nervous or scared. Blaine got out of the vehicle and moved to the other side to open the door for Kurt. The countertenor stepped out with his head held high and his back straight. Together, they walked up to the veranda of the Victorian-style house. Blaine unlocked the door and opened it without a sound.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" shouted the shorter of the two boys. He slipped off his shoes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He led them to the dining room where the table was set with four plates. Still no answer from the Anderson parents. Blaine and Kurt wandered into the kitchen with the smells of pad thai swarming their noses. The food was sitting in a pot on the stove cooling. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Maybe they're not home yet. Come on, let's go upstairs and get started on our homework." He tugged the senior up the stairs to his room, but before they could close the door behind them, Alicia's voice rang out.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Get down here!"

"Yes mom." Klaine went downstairs to greet Alicia. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was about Blaine's height and stood with her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"When you bring a guest home, it's only polite to introduce them." She scolded as Blaine and Kurt stood before her, hands still clasped. Her gaze never wavered from her son, though she did glance at their linked hands with disgust.

"Well, I called for you, but-" Blaine tried to protest, but his mother interrupted him rather rudely.

"No excuses! Go sit at the table." she ordered, stomping away to find James. Kurt blinked.

"That was... interesting." He commented, trying not to let Blaine know just how intimidated he was. Blaine looked at him apologetically and gave his hand a gently squeeze.

"Don't worry, my parents only care about their appearance, so if you go around telling people they're awful... well, they can't that." he smiled and Kurt's stomach churned.

_Then they'll just get rid of me! _ He thought as they took their seats at the table; they sat across from each other so that the adults could sit at the ends. There they sat for several minutes in complete and utter silence. After several minutes of waiting, Kurt's stomach grumbled. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm sorry they're keeping you waiting." He apologized for what probably wasn't going to be the last time that night.

"It's alright. I'd better go check on the food and make it's not cold though." Kurt stood up and left for the kitchen. Blaine stayed behind for hear of being too clingy. Who follows their boyfriend to the kitchen and back for reason?

Kurt reached the stove and lifted the lid. Sure enough, no steam was coming up. Their dinner was cold. He signed.

"Hey!" Kurt jumped and slammed the lid back on the pat. James stood in the doorway with his wife just behind him and he looked at Kurt with anger and disgust. "I don't need some flaming homosexual breathing in my food and contaminating the rest of my family." He spat. He then proceeded to toss the entire pot (food, lid, EVERYTHING) into the trash can while wearing oven mitts to avoid touching anything Kurt might have touched.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said sincerely. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Kurt Hummel and you must be the famed Mr. Anderson." He held out his hand to shake, seeing as how he was still wearing the oven mitts but both spouses cringed away from him. Had they never touched their son before? Like seriously. Dropping his hand, Kurt apologized again and backed into the dining room with Blaine. His relief was short-lived, however, when the Anderson parents followed about three meters behind him.

"Well, now that our food is successfully wasted," she glared at Kurt, whose fists were clenched beneath the table cloth, "we will be forced to order take-out."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Wasn't that pad thai already take-out?" he asked. Alicia gritted her teeth..

"No... it was home-cooked."

"But mom... you can't cook to save your life." Poor, oblivious Blaine.

"Shut up!" James ordered. Blaine clamped his mouth shut and stared at his empty plate. Kurt was practically fuming in his chair, but he managed not to say anything even though it was absolutely _ killing_ him not to.

"We'll call for pizza." With that, Alicia left the room to call the pizza place without asking what Kurt or anyone else wanted. James sat down in his chair and pursed his lips.

"So, Blaine tells me you're abandoning him for New York." He randomly states. Kurt splutters on air, completely off guard.

"Um, no sir. I mean, I am going to New York, but Blaine and I will still be together and I wouldn't want to tear him away from his education by dragging him with me." He answered. Blaine smiled encouragingly.

"So his education is the most important thing to you?"

"Well, no of course not. His happiness-"

"It should be his safety tha-"

"I happen to-"

"Don't interrupt me!" James barked and slammed his fist into the table. "You don't really love Blaine, and his little faggot phase was caused by YOU!" he accused, seething. His anger must have been clouding his brain because those two statements (albeit false) were completely unrelated in any way. Blaine stood up, just as angry.

"Dad! I'm gay and I've known since before I even _met_ Kurt, and we are one hundred percent in love."

"Don't sass me boy!" Both Andersons were on their feet now. Feeling the pressure inside of him build, Kurt stood up as well.

"Guys, let's just all settled down." He held up his hands in a cautious gesture, palms facing James. Said adult whirled on him.

"Stay out of this and get out of my house!" He snarled.

"Don't talk to him like that! And he's allowed any time he'd like!" Blaine fought back.

Kurt had had enough. "I don't think I'll be coming back though, seeing as your homophobic."

"What did you call me?" James bellowed, stepping around the table to get in Kurt's face. The countertenor kept up a straight face and didn't back down.

"Homophobic. It means you're scared of gay people."

"If I were scared of you, would you be in my house?"

"I'm here, aren't I? And yet you refuse to touch me or anything I've breathed on or touched."

"Why you little..." James was seeing red as he grabbed Kurt by his collar and shook him violently. Blaine tried to leap over the table but ended up crashing onto the ground, taking quite a few dishes with him.

"Dad, no!" He cried right before his face came into contact with the floor.

"You think you can waltz in here uninvited-"

"I _was_ invited."

"-and spread your gay fairy dust all over us and control our minds even more than you have Blaine's?"

"I-" Kurt started, but was immediately interrupted by James.

"Shut up!" He slammed Kurt against the wall, keeping his grip on the boy's shirt tight.

"DAD!" Blaine screamed. He lunged for his father and yanked him away from the one he loved. James back-handed his son square across the face - and that was when Kurt lost it.

"You bastard!" He tackled Mr. Anderson to the ground (he was stronger than people gave him credit for) and tried to hold him in place; it didn't work. He was thrown off just as Blaine took his place over his father. He threw a swift punch to his father's jaw when-

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!" Alicia screamed. She marched over to him and managed to pull the teenager off of her husband. She about to yell some more when they were silenced by Kurt's yelp of pain.

"Kurt!" When Blaine had been taken off his dad, James had immediately targeted Kurt. Blaine pulled away from his mother and threw his arms around his boyfriend as he took the next punch - and then the next, and the next, and the next, and the next.

"James, STOP!" The hits ceased as Alicia's voice echoed throughout the room. Kurt was shaking and Blaine fell limp, but he was still conscious. He refused to relinquish his hold on the boy he knew he was destined to be with, lest the attacks start up again.

"What?" James snapped, looking at his wife with rage clear in his brown eyes.

"Look." she nodded her head at their child. Her husband snorted.

"I know. Our son's a faggot." Both teens flinched. Alicia shook her head.

"Not that. Look at how he's holding the other one. This may be some sort of disgusting phase in his life, but it's obvious that he cherishes him. When they break-up and Blaine comes to his senses, we will be there to help him back into the life of normal people, but until then, if he's happy, then we should be happy enough to wait."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that you need to stop beating these kids before they call the cops on us and destroy our business and everything we have worked so hard for."

Chest heaving, James spat at the two cowering boys and stood up. He spoke directly to Blaine, as if Kurt was not even in the room.

"I never want to see his face again." Suddenly, Kurt un-buried his face from Blaine's chest.

"And you probably never will. But you'll never see Blaine's face again because I'm taking him with me."

"You can't just kidnap him! I'll-!"

"Call the cops on us? So we can show them the bruises you gave us?" he was met with silence. "And it's not kidnapping if he goes willingly, right Blaine?" the boy whimpered and nodded. Kurt was trying _really_ hard not to cry, but we wasn't quite succeeding. He had to be strong; for Blaine. He took said boy's hand and dragged him out the front door, not bothering to close it behind them.

**End Note: So, yeah. James and Alicia's personalities are kind of all over the place, but as mentioned in the very first chapter of this story, my handwritten fics aren't as good as my typed ones. And the ending his kind of abrupt. You know, if you guys want me to continue any one-shots as sequals or send me prompts for one-shots (and on-shots ONLY) I would be happy to look at them and try to fill them. They would probably not be in this fic though, probably somewhere else on my profile because I'd want to type them and I want to make these good. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	15. Chapter 155?

**A.N. Hey! Long time no see, eh? I told you guys I wouldn't be updating as fast.. wait, I did tell you guys that right? I'm pretty sure I did... :S anyway, this one is rated T for a swear word or too and implied sexual themed joke. So basically, Kurt accidentally sighed up for an outdoor education class which is a course that teaches kids survival techniques, goes on tons of field trips, camping, lives in igloos for two days, etc. As you guys can guess, Kurt is not a happy camper :P It just so happens that Blaine is also in this class. So this drabble just kind of got away from me and went all over the place, but I think it's cute :D Also, not ONE person voted on my poll, so I just named the last chapter myself by voting myself XP It's now called One Hundred Percent In Love. Thanks to all you guys still reading this! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I no own Glee!**

Outdoor Ed

"I can not BELIEVE I took this class!" Kurt whined, hefting the canoe over his head with great effort. Blaine laughed from behind him and carried his end of the canoe.

"Neither can I." he said as they waited for the rest of their classmates to lift their canoes. Kurt huffed.

"I wanted to click on the History, but I must've accidentally clicked Outdoor Education. Stupid Ms. Pilsbury said she couldn't transfer me to a different class until she reaches me on the waiting list. Did you see all those names? Those people in student services mess up EVERYTHING! God, it's going to take me forever to get out of this class."

"Oh, come on Kurt, it's not that bad." Blaine tried, smiling through his teasing. All who knew Kurt knew that he hated being outdoors for long periods of time, and the outdoors didn't like him being there either. Despite the fact that he was actually pretty strong (he cared about his image - obviously - so why was it such a surprise to everyone that he worked hout?), Kurt hated this class with all his mighty passion.

Blaine, however, didn't mind "roughing it", as no one at Dalton would ever put it. At the private school, their students had a reputation to uphold, therefore, the boys had not had a class such as Outdoor Ed and Blaine was curious and had always wanted to go camping. It was just a bonus that his boyfriend was also accidentally in his class/ Despite the whining and complaining, (though if you tell Kurt that, he'll slice you in half with his bitch glare alone), Kurt was rather good at most of the things, (Um, hello? His dad is Burt Hummel for Goodness sake!) and Blaine enjoyed having him there.

At present, Kurt was glaring at his boyfriend as best he could while rotating his neck ninety degrees: Blaine had all but become immune to his glares, but sometimes the intensity shook him to his core, and that was usually the time when he would realize that there was something deeply bothering Kurt and comfort him; this? Was not one of those times.

"Not that bad? Blaine, I've ruined more outfits this month than the slushies had all year." He said, turning to face the front oas their class started walking *cough* trekking *cough* through the forest to get to a nearby water source big enough to canoe in.

"You've already got one of the highest scores in the class. That'll look good on your NYADA application."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt they'd look at my mark for phys-ed outside."

"But it'll bring your entire average up, which IS something they'll look at."

"Whatever, I'm transferring out anyway so marks don't really matter." Kurt stated, trudging through the much in his somewhat-fashionable-but-covered-in-stuff hiking boots. THey walked for a bit more in silence, trailing behind their class (and the teacher didn't even notice, in fact, he seemed to be whispering in harsh tones for the other students to hurry it up and possible leave Kurt and blaine behind in the woods, not that the couple cared, they SO trumped everyone else in navigation techniques) beneath the trees and foliage that covered the midday sun. Eventually, Blaine broke the silence.

"At least there's a really good view." Kurt turned to stare at Blaine incredulously.

"All I see are trees and bugs."

"You aren't standing behind a man with a fantastic ass."

Kurt spluttered and stopped in his tracks. Blaine almost ran into him.. Kurt turned to face him, his arms twisted around and aching. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide.

"Blaine!"He whisper-screeched, their classmates getting farther and farther away. Sam and Puck were lagging behind the group ahead, hoping to wait up for their friends, but they were nowhere near in earshot. "You can't just say stuff like that in public! The jocks will beat the crap out of you!"

"They can't hear us, in fact, I think they're trying to abandon us in the woods." Kurt whipped around so fast that he almost got whiplash - almost. He cursed under his breath. Before he could go on another tangent about homophobes, Blaine intercepted it. "But don't worry, Puck and Sam will wait up for us." He tried to reassure. He tried to wave at their friends (who were respectfully looking away and giving them their privacy) in order to emphasize his point, but he only managed to accidentally tip the canoe over and knock them both to the ground with simultaneous "Oof!" s.

Kurt cried out in pain when Blaine tried to move the canoe and realized that the small boat had landed on Kurt's hand. Blaine gasped and quickly shoved the canoe away and carefully took his boyfriend's hand in his. They boy was biting his lip super hard in order not to scream or whimper. There was just so much pain! It stung like hell and if he tried to move any of his fingers then the burning he only just noticed was there intensified by a hundred - no exaggeration. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall as his boyfriend inspected the hand that probably had every single one of its bones shattered.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOSO SO sorry! How much does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you want me to call the others? Do you-?"

"Blaine!" He only meant to make the curly haired boy cease his questions, but it came out as a pained scream/beg. Blaine immediately flitted about, searching for something to do to make the pain go away. Finally he settled on placing his arms beneath the boy's knees and back and lifted him from the ground.

"What about the canoe?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. Blaine knew something was terribly wrong when the first thing his boyfriend said wasn't a plea to be put down coupled with threat of bodily harm.

"I'll come back for it." Blaine replied. Kurt just nodded in response, clutching his wrist tightly in a vain attempt to make his hand numb. Blaine's heart clenched in worry as he took in his soulmate. That was when he figured out exactly how much pain Kurt was in. His outfit was layered with dirt from the fall; and he hadn't said a word about it.

Blaine picked up his pave. He couldn't run for fear of dropping the boy in his arms, and that just wasn't an option. He navigated them all the way to the lake where everyone else was already in their canoes and halfway across it - except for Puck and Sam. They stood on the shore waiting when they saw Blaine's distress and Kurt's dirty outfit, they immediately rushed over.

"What happened?" Sam demanded to know as Blaine made to set his boyfriend on the ground, when Puck took everyone by surprise by taking Kurt straight from Blaine and said, "Go!".

Blaine nodded and ran back into the woods to get the canoe, as they couldn't all fit in the one that they had, soon followed by Sam at a sprinting pace. Puck kneeled on the ground and cradled the boy he used to bully to his chest. He totally sucked at the whole, "comforting" thing. At least he remained calm in situations like this, that had to count for something right?

"You're gonna be okay." He stated, and internally winced at how insincere it sounded. Noah Puckerman didn't wince. He tried again. "It's not fatal." Yeah, way to state the obvious. Kurt glared at him, and all the pain he was feeling seemed to be put into said glare. Puck reeled back from the sheer force of it, but kept his hold tight. "Right, okay, umm... do you want me to sing to you?" Kurt sent him another glare, this one less fierce but clearly said, "I'm not a baby." Puck sighed. He felt like he should help in some way, so he settled on rocking back and forth. Kurt didn't seem opposed to this, so they stayed that way until Blaine and Sam returned, carrying the canoe above their heads.

"We'll lay him down in one of the canoes and one of us will row him back to school where we will drive him to the hospital." Puck announced.

"I'll take him." Blaine stated in a way that said, "there will be no arguments." Sam and Puck nodded and Kurt was placed in a small boat (aka canoe). The two football players got in their own canoe and began to row away, sending worried looks back. Blaine and Kurt were pushing off into the water when Puck came a realization. He blinked.

"Hey, I never got told what happened." he twisted his torso to shout at the couple when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around.

"Blaine told me on the way back." Sam said. Puck nodded for him to go on. The blonde pursed his lips. "Blaine let go of the canoe with one hand and the equilibrium went totally out of whack and it landed on Kurt's hand."

"I don't know what equalimagig means, but ouch." he grimaced.

"Yeah, I think every bone in his hand just kind of... broke."

Puck let out an involuntary shudder. "That sucks balls." Pause. "No pun intended." The two shared a half-hearted and awkward laugh.

Meanwhile, Blaine was rowing as fast as he could, but he was exhausting himself quickly. His arms ached, but he pressed on, determined to make Kurt's pain go away. He panted heavily and Kurt was staring at the clouds in the sky with a slightly pained expression.

All of a sudden, the canoe rocked violently and Kurt whimpered as Blaine lost control of his balance. "Kurt, are you alright?" He received a nod in response. "What was that?" He asked himself more than his boyfriend. He looked from side to side, searching for what might possibly tip them.

They lurched again, flipping over completely.

Blaine spluttered as his face broke the surface. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked frantically for Kurt.

"Kurt?!" No answer. Blaine took a deep breath and plunged beneath the murky water. He forced his eyes open and immediately spotted his boyfriend treading water beneath the upside down canoe. He quickly joined him. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Are you hurt?" Kurt simply shook his head, gripping the handle on the canoe with his good hand so tightly that his fingers were white. His other hand was being held above the water and his whole face was clenched in concentration.

Blaine gently took the countertenor's shoulders. "Kurt. Are. You. In. Pain?" There was a second of hesitation, but then he nodded. Blaine enveloped him in a warm and gently hug that lasted for several seconds. When he pulled away, his face was about an inch from Kurt's; his expression heartbreaking.

In the next moment, they were kissing, slowly but surely. Their mouths stayed closed, but it was enough to distract Kurt from the unbelievable pain. It was soft and romantic and oh so perfect, and then it was over. They blinked and squinted as sunlight invaded their eyes.

Sam and Puck were staring down at them and the couple blushed. Puck was smirking. "Hot damn." Kurt huffed and (not without help) climbed back into the boat with Blaine.

"Something tipped us over." The former lead soloist of the Warblers explained. "We never found out what."

"It was probably just some extra large fish bumping into you or something." Sam offered.

"Yeah, like a Trouty Mouth." Puck joked. Three of the four boys laughed, but Sam's frown turned up at the corners.

And so, they rowed back to school and then got Kurt fixed up at the hospital. And they all lived happily ever after... until more drama hit. I mean come on, it's GLEE Club. There's always going to be drama.

**A.N. Yeah, I don't know what knocked them over either, I just wanted a romantic kiss under the canoe in the water :P That was my plot bunny for this fic but it took on a life of it's own. Also, just a heads up. I tend to obsess over different fandoms at a time, so right now I'm in the Avengers fandom, which means I'll probably write less Glee fics and more Avengers ones (Go Pepperony and Clintasha!) but I won't post any of them because I've only ever seen the Avengers and I haven't seen the individuals movies so I don't wanna get the history wrong :S but yeah, don't worry, my multi-chapter fics should go on weekly as planned :D See y'all later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Hi! ... DON'T KILL ME! I'm REALLY sorry I abandoned this fic, but there didn't seem to be anyone really paying attention to it save a few people. If you've seen my profile or the summary to this fic, I've put this on hiatus. However, I found this oneshot mixed in with my Legend of Zelda ones... so I decided to give you guys this drabble. It sort of fits too. It's rated T because there's two swear words. Speaking of the end... i will not be updating any more chapters for this. No more glee drabbles. All my drabbles nowadays are for the Avengers or maybe others, but never Glee anymore. After watching Season 4... it's disappointing to me. I just... I've been de-inspired. Sorry guys! This is it. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**As always, I don't own Glee.**

For Good

"Damn it!" Blaine exclaimed. The velvet box was in his grip – and he might just crush it to death if he doesn't smash it against a wall a first. "Why Kurt? Why? Why now? Why today of ALL days?" He sunk to his knees in the shared apartment, gently placing the box on the coffee table Kurt had picked out. _Kurt._

The very name, even during a fight, sent his heart racing. After years and years of being together, the countertenor never failed to make his body react like nothing else ever could. He thrived on returning the favour. Every day, he planned out ways to make him blush, smile, laugh, sometimes all three at the same time.

That specific day though, all those plans went to hell when he saw that co-worker flirting with _his_ boyfriend. Jealously raged through him on this oh-so sensitive day and when Kurt got home, Blaine accused him of cheating. It was the most idiotic thing he had ever done.

He'd had everything so prepared, so organized, so _perfect_, but luck just wasn't on his side that day. He'd had this whole speech planned out, full of "I love you"s and "You move me"s and "Oh, there you are, I've been looking forever,"s. But instead, what came out was, "Do you have hook-ups behind my back?" "I saw you!" "Are you cheating on me?" Not necessarily in that order. He was just SO FREAKING NERVOUS! And then Kurt had left, slamming the door behind him in a dramatic way that made Blaine ache for his boyfriend back.

That was it. He needed his boyfriend back. Kurt was alone in NYC on a Friday night… no, no, no, no! Blaine bolted from his spot on the floor with renewed determination. He would not let the man he loved be taken away from him.

The fight hadn't been so bad that Kurt would want to leave him permanently… was it? His heart raced as his feet pounded against the floor of the condo, zooming down the stairs and flying through the front door.

_If I were Kurt, where would I go to be alone?_ The thought of Kurt being alone, Blaine swore his stomach flipped upside down and then started to eat itself. _C'mon Blaine… THINK!_ But he was too stressed to think straight, too high on nerves to actually remember Kurt's favourite hiding spot. He took deep breaths and slowed his pace.

A stage! Blaine bolted for the nearest theater, but even though he was sprinting it took him almost ten minutes to get to where he _knew_ Kurt was hiding. At eleven fifty-five at night, the doors to the stage where Kurt and Rachel had sung, "For Good" burst open a second time that night.

Blood pounding in his ears, Blaine whipped his head around in a frantic search for his boyfriend. "Kurt?!" He called in a panicked voice. He didn't care if anyone heard him, if he was dragged away by security who thought he was insane, none of that mattered. Only Kurt mattered. "Kurt Hummel!" He shouted from the stage and into the crowd, his voice echoing throughout the building.

A clap startled him so badly that he almost fell off the stage – but he didn't. The clapping continued, with long pauses between each sound as Blaine struggled to find the culprit in the dark.

"Well done, Blaine," came Kurt's voice as he stepped into the light with a scowl on his face. Oh. Blaine hadn't thought of what to do if his boyfriend was still mad at him. Kurt crossed his arms. "You managed eto find me when I wanted to become more than I ever have." Ouch. That hurt. "What? Couldn't stand the thought of me being out of your sight long enough to fuck someone else?" Blaine winced. This wasn't going as planned. Then again, did he actually have a plan in the first place? Other than "Find Kurt"?

?Kurt, I'm so-"

"Don't you apologize to me, Anderson!" The countertenor cut him off, still seething, but noticeably less than when Blaine was fighting back. "You had no right to accuse me of such a thing! We've been together for seven years, I thought you'd know my loyalty to you by now! I was talking a male co-worker who just so happened to be bi. Do you know how much you hurt me? You basically said that you don't trust me enough to remain yours. Let me tell you, _Blaine Anderson_," he took a menacing step forward, "I trust you with my life, and if you don't can't do the same then let's throw this entire relationship out the window! Is that what you want? Was that your goal for the day? Looking for a reason to break up with me? Well, mission accomplished, because-"

Kiss. Blaine had crushed his lips to Kurt's in a desperate attempt to display the love he still felt, despite Kurt's claims. It was a searing kiss that exploded with emotion that just can't be described. After a couple seconds of initial shock, Kurt melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed him like a lifeline. His tongue shot out and dove for Blaine's mouth, shoving its way in when entrance wasn't granted fast enough. Blaine's hands gripped the taller man's waist tightly, bringing their bodies closer together, igniting a never-ending fireworks show.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine's breathless whisper forced them apart. "I love you. I still love you, I always have, I never stopped." Kurt's breath hitched. There were tears in his eyes. Blaine continued, caressing his lover's cheek while staring into his eyes, his won deep and imploring. He then knelt down on one knee, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. "Kurt, you have no idea how sorry I am. I was more wrong than anyone ever could be. I DO trust you, Kurt. So much. So with that said, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt choked out a strangled gasp. Marry him? A proposal? Now? What… Kurt's mind was a jumble of questions and unfinished sentences. Was he still gaping? He slammed his jaw closed.

"I know were in the biggest fight we've ever had right now, but I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you! I've been extra emotional all day because I'd planned on proposing since this morning but I saw yo with him and… I went crazy from proposal high and… I am so incredibly, infinitely, sorry. Please forgive me? I'm begging you, I'm literally on my knees, love. So… will you be my husband, for good?"

A silence filled the room. It was heavy with the weight of Kurt's answer that had yet to be spoken. Seconds passed and then Kurt knelt down do be eye level with Blaine, who looked nervous as could be. The brunette tipped his boyfriend's chin to look into his eyes.

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

Blaine sputtered but Kurt pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Do you honestly have a single doubt that I will say anything but yet?" he smiled. Blaine mirrored it. "I'm sorry that I overreacted… kind of, not really, but… I'm sorry I accused you of being un-trusting when you actually are. I love you to the end of the world and back and then some and… yes." Blaine grinned brightly.

"I'm sorry I don't have the ring with me, but it's at the apartment and I promise you'll love it," Blaine reassured, cursing himself for leaving it.

"It's alright honey, this one will do just fine." Kurt brandished the gym wrapped ring that Blaine had made him for Christmas back in high school and he started to shed a couple tears. Kurt was wearing his ring, and he hadn't taken it off, even while they were fighting. God he love dhim so much.

"I love you," he told him.

"I know."


End file.
